SMALLVILLE: The Earth 3 Adventures
by Soron66
Summary: This will have changes in the SMALLVILLE mythos, but not much. Lex never recovered his place as a Luther after Lucas stole it. Essentially he stayed a good guy, but after evil Lionel brought him back Lex's good half wasn't brought back. also, Tess didn't die. don't know what happened to her. another thing Stargirl never existed. Xuberant Threat story and onward are mine.
1. Chapter One: Norse

Smallville: The Earth 3 Adventures

Written and edited by Soron66

I don't own any characters from Smallville or Thor. if there are any OCs then they'll be mine.(some prick decided to give me shit for writing stories the way i do. only moving the title and disclaimer the the first fucking story content page to relieve me of this fucking bullshit.)

* * *

Chapter One: Norse

While the whole town of Smallville was rushing about trying to escape the meteor storm, a smaller meteor fell down not to far from the Luther mansion. A few hours later the smoke had cleared a naked man was laying in a crater comepletely unconscious. When it struck midnight the man woke up and exited the crater. He ran into the mansion and stole some clothes, then ran out into the night. "I want you to find out what made this crater as soon as possible. As soon as you have, tell me then bring it to me." ordered Lucas Luther the next day. On the Kent farm everyone was helping the Kents fix up their farm. in the distance the man from the crater was watching the people leave a farm, but then he saw three suspicious people heading to the farm. He immediately ran at them with a smirk on his face. "You look like fugatives. I suggest you surrender yourselves, so you won't feel embarassed by being beat by one man." said the man cockily. They turned to look at him and the man with the goatee walked up to him and said, "We're not going back to the slammer. You can't make us." The man merely said, "You're big. I've fought bigger." The three fugatives all laughed and the big guy threw electricity at him, but the man dodged out of the way and swept the big guy's legs from up under him. The other two immediately erected a force field around the big guy and said in unison, "Get up. We must get to the Kent farm." The man immediately knocked them out, and swung to punch the big guy in the ribs. Unfortunately he was zapped by the big guy who immediately left dragging the siamese twins with him.

After a few hours the man was woken up by a blonde woman and a big black haired man. "Hey. Are you okay? What happened to you?" asked the woman. The man replied, "Some guy in a goatee zapped me. I managed to knock out the bald ones." The big guy replied, "You could've gotten killed. You shouldn't have done that." The man replied, "A little electricity or lightning is nothing to me. By the way, my name's Thor." The blonde girl asked, "Like the god of Thunder? From Norse mythology?" The man replied, "Who else? Now who are you fair maiden?" The blonde girl smiled a bit and said, "My name's Chloe Sullivan. The big paranoid guy there is Clark Kent." Thor immediately looked to Clark and said, "Those three were heading to your farm on purpose. It wasn't by mere chance." Chloe and Clark looked at eachother and then Chloe said, "Clark and I have to go do something for those fugatives, and if we don't they will kill Clark's family and Lana." Thor looked at them then said, "You go do that, I'll handle the shock head and the wonder twins. I have a bone to pick with them anyway."

They split off and after an hour Thor made it to the Kent farm, but before he could get in a cop put an arm out to stop him and he raised an eyebrow at her. The cop said, "You can't go in there. Nobody can. Not while this...thing is up." Thor looked at it the scoffed, "Easy as pie. Just have to strike it with a stronger electric current. That's all this field is made of. Now if only I had Mjolnir." The cop looked at him with a raised eye, but didn't say anything. Thor turned and started digging in the ground and said, "Aha! ground wire. Highest electric current on this farm." Then he grabbed the nearest sharp device and cut the wire. After that he grabbed some copper wires, attached it to the force field, and then wrapped it around the ground wire. All of a sudden the force field started fluctuating, and Thor immediately jumped in before it could solidify itself again. The cops raised their eyebrows and Thor smirked at them while bowing before heading to the front door of the house. "Hello there lightning monster. Tell me, what do you think your chances are now that your guard dogs are occupied?" The goatee man said with a surprised expression, "You survived. I zapped you with enough force to fry an elephant. How..?" Thor smiled and said, "That'd be telling haha. Ready for round two?" The big guy ran at him and Thor moved to the side and clotheslined him. "Thor 2, Goatee guy 1. Ready to surrender?" The big guy punched at Thor's leg, but wrenched his hand back and said, "What are you made of? Titanium?" Thor merely kicked him in the head and then turned to the twins and said, "Anyone else?" The twins looked at eachother then tried to run away, but Thor caught them and tossed them out the window.

"All is safe now family of Clark son of Kent and Lana." A man walked up and asked, "Who are you? How are you so strong?" Thor replied, "I'm Thor of Asgard, and I'm the god of thunder. At least I was before Mjolnir was taken from me, but I can manage with just my strenth. I can manage small fry like those three thugs in any case. Now who might you be?" The man raised his hand and said, "I'm Jonathan Kent. This is my wife, and my son's girlfriend Lana. whoever you really are, thank you." Thor smiled and took Lana's hand and kissed it, then did the same for Martha. Jonathan raised an eyebrow, while the other two raised both eyebrows. Thor was about to leave when Jonathan asked, "Hey kid. Do you have anywhere to stay?" Thor reponded with curiosity, "I do not. Why do you ask?" Martha answered, "You can stay here as long as you want. It's the least we can offer for your help." Thor stared at them and said, "I'll think about it." As he left he picked up the big guy and gave him to the cops.

The next day Thor bumped into Chloe in town and accidentally knocked her onto her butt. "Whoops. Sorry Chloe daughter of Sullivan. I was not present when I was walking." Chloe smiled while Thor helped her up and said, "It's alright. If you weren't here, where were you?" Thor replied, "My mind was on Asgard remembering the good days before my exhile." Chloe raised an eyebrow and said, "If you don't want to tell me what you were daydreaming about, you don't have to. Anyway Clark wanted to speak with you. I'll See you later. I have someplace I have to be." Thor smiled and said, "Shall I walk you to this someplace? Also, where might I find Clark son of Kent?" Chloe laughed and said, "I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer. Clark is at the Talon." Thor looked at her with a confused expression, to which Chloe sighed before responding with a smile, "I'll take you there." After they arrived Chloe went her way while Thor went into the building and exclaimed, "What is this odd smell?" Some of the customers looked at him darkly, while others laughed. When Thor saw Clark he strode over and said, "Why have you summoned the prince of Asgard? Only my father and Heimdall are allowed to, but seeing as you know nothing of the Asgardian customs I'll let this slide. Now what is it you desired from Thor the Thunderer?" Clark and Lana both raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. Thor waited for a few minutes, and was about to burst when Clark said, "We need to talk. Meet me at my farm in an hour." Thor looked at him and said, "I do not take orders from peasants. Not to mention humans. I'm above you. I'm above all of you, so don't presume that you could order me around. If you want something from me, then you must ask it." Clark immediately got up and asked, "What's with the hostility?" Thor looked at him seriously, "I don't take being ordered by any who are not of royalty very well, especially by humans. You humans are petty and tiny compared to me." Clark looked at him angrily and said, "You are not the same man that helped me and my family the first day we met. Where'd he go huh?" Thor looked right back at him and said evenly, "You're looking at him. The only reason I helped you is because I was unfinished with those three criminals." Clark shouldered by Thor angrily and left. Thor looked at the nearest waitress and said, "You. Barwench give me your finest Ale." The waitress merely scoffed glared at him with disgust and went away, and a few seconds later Lana walked up and said, "I think you should leave." Thor looked at her and barked a laugh and said, "That was funny. Now where is your finest Ale. I thirst and I must quench my thirst." Lana looked at him angrily but calmly said, "I was not making a joke. You are not welcome here till you learn some manners. Also, this isn't a bar. This is a coffee shop." Thor looked at her fir a few minutes then strode out muttering, "Doesn't have Ale...why doesn't...the hell is coffee?"

Lex was helping Jonathan with the hay when Clark returned home and Clark said, "Dad. The crazy guy is coming here in an hour. This guy's a real jerk, so don't expect any kindness from him." Jonathan looked at Clark and replied, "Clark. Didn't I teach you to have an open mind towards people?" Clark finished the chore quickly then replied, "He looks down on humanity. He also believes that he's royalty, so I wouldn't be surprised if he looks at us with disgust." Jonathan thought for a few seconds then turned towards Lex and asked, "What's your advice on how to deal with this guy?" Lex thought for a few seconds then replied seriously, "Let me handle this. I've met people like him before, and those without experience in dealing with them end up getting on their bad side. Clark will stay here as my body guard. Judging from what you told me concerning the hostage situation you went through I would need this in case he attacks." Jonathan looked at them worriedly then nodded and headed back to the house. An hour later Thor had arrived and Lex walked down from the loft and held out his hand. "Lex Luther. First of all I'd like to thank you for helping my friends when you first arrived at this farm." Thor looked Lex over then hesitantly held out his hand and shook Lex's hand. "I'm Thor Prince of Asgard. Why is a man of such royalty sticking around these peasants?" Lex replied calmly, "The Kents mean a lot to me. They're the only ones who've ever treated me like a human being besides my mother." Thor looked into Lex's eyes and saw something dangerous, but also saw kindness. "Where is Clark son of Kent? I was asked to meet him at this smelly, filthy place." Lex looked at him for a few seconds then said, "He's around, but he doesn't want to be in the same vacinity as you. You did insult him and his friends after all. Unlike me, Clark looks for the best in people. That's the only reason he's even still on this farm." Thor asked, "What am I here for then?"


	2. Chapter Two: Hammer

Chapter 2: Hammer

Lucas and some of his employees drove up to a crater and saw that there was a hammer with it's head embedded in the stone. "How could a hammer cause this destruction?" Lucas asked rhetorically. Then he directed one of his employees to bag it and tag it. After he turned back to his porsche he didn't make it five steps before one of his employees said nervously, "Mr. Luther. The hammer...it won't budge." Lucas turned back around and went to pick up the hammer himself but not even he could lift it. He frowned and tried again with both hands, but it still stayed put. He turned to one of his men and said, "See if you can cut underneath and around where the hammer is then bring it to the plant. If it still won't budge then we'll study it here. Notify me as soon as either scenario takes place. You're in charge of this project, so don't disappoint me." His men went to do as ordered as Lucas got into his porsche and went back to the mansion.

A few hours later Lois Lane drove up to the Kent farm and said, "Did you guys know that Luthercorp is surrounding a crater? It's not too far from here." as soon as she got in the house. Jonathan said, "I'm sure it's nothing Lois. What's bringing you back here anyway? Thought you were staying in Europe to help find your sister?" Lois smiled and said, "The General gave up. Lucy will show herself when she wants to be found." A few minutes later Chloe showed up with Thor right on her heels. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Kent." said Chloe with a smile. Martha and Jonathan replied in unison, "Hey Chloe. Jonathan looked around and then turned to Chloe and asked seriously, "Can you go check on a crater that Luthercorp is surrounding? It's not to far from the farm." Chloe looked at them and said excitedly, "Sure thing. It's always nice to get information on Luthercorp. Their projects never are a good thing after all." After Chloe and Thor got near the site, Chloe pulled out some binoculars and looked through them, and saw that Luthercorp was examining a hammer.

"This doesn't make any sense." said Chloe with a confused expression. Thor looked at her and asked, "What doesn't make sense?" Chloe merely passed the binoculars to him, and he looked through them. After a few minutes Thor smiled and said, "Excellent." Chloe looked at him with confusion, but before she could say anything thor took off running. Thor made it to the site and immediately knocked out two guards. Guards came running at him but he kept pushing them away. He made it to the hammer and imediately went to pick it up, but he couldn't pick it up no matter how hard he tried. "AAAAAAAARGH!" screamed Thor as he fell to his knees with anger and sadness. Suddenly he was tased by ten or twenty guards, and he fell to the ground unconscious. When he woke up he was chained to a table in a room full of surgical equipment. "What are you? How are you so strong?" asked a man in a long black coat. Thor looked at him and said, "What I am is none of your business, little man." The man smiled and said, "From where I'm standing you're the little man. All tied up and helpless. Now tell me, where you are from or I'll find all the people you care about on this planet and...well you won't like it." Thor growled at him and said, "If you ever harm any of them, I will kill you." The man ignored him and left, leaving him alone.

Chloe rushed through the front door of the Kent farm's house with fear and worry on her face. Jonathan said, "Chloe what did you...what's wrong?" Chloe said in incomplete sentences, "Thor... hammer... Luthercorp... taken." Jonathan said to her urgently but patiently, "Chloe calm down and be speak slowly." Chloe took a deep breath and said, "Thor went down to the site and tried to pick up the hammer. After he failed he was taken by Luthercorp security. They took him who knows where." Jonathan took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry to hear that Chloe, but with Clark powerless we can't help him." Lex walked appeared and said, "I may know a way to sneak in the Luthercorp Plant. Unfortunately, they would recognize me, so I can't lead you there. Even if I could, I wouldn't know where they're keeping your boyfriend." Chloe looked at Lex blankly and said, "He's not my boyfriend. I kind of suspected you wouldn't be all that helpful anyway." Lex looked at her kindly and said, "Maybe if Clark ever gets his powers back we'll be able to rescue your friend." Chloe merely nodded and turned back to the door, but before she could get far she got a phone call.

Chloe and Clark managed to get in contact with the terrorist who is trying to destroy Smallville, but failed in their task. Clark was shot right before the terrorist kidnapped Chloe, and Clark was transported to the Hospital. Unfortunately the doctors were unable to save Clark, and right after the main doctor informed Lex, Jonathan, and Martha that Clark was dead a nurse said, "We have a problem with the Clark kid." The doctor and the nurse lead the way to the operating room, and when they got there they saw that the bed was empty. Lex, Jonathan, Martha, and Lana stared with surprise while the doctors were bewildered. An hour later the nuclear missile had a malfunction and when Clark came home he saw Lana. When Lana saw Clark she ran at him and hugged him tightly. Later when Clark and Chloe were staring out of the loft Chloe asked, "I know you just stopped a nuclear missile, but I need your help to rescue Thor." Clark looked at Chloe for a few seconds then said, "You really like him don't you." Chloe merely nodded and Clark came to a decision, "I will help you as soon as I can. however, I need some time with Lana, and she needs time with me." Chloe looked at him with a smile and said, "Yeah, take some time. Just not too much, okay. Thor can't survive Lucas Luther for long, even if he is a god." clark scoffed and said, "I still don't believe that he's a god." Lex walked up and said, "Chloe, Clark. I have the info we need to rescue Thor. However, There's only a fifty-fifty chance of success. When you're ready, let me know. In the mean time there are chores that need to be done."

Meanwhile, Thor was falling unconscious when someone appeared and said, "Thor. I've come with a message." Thor managed to force himself to stay conscious and asked, "What message is it Loki?" Loki walked up and said, "The Allfather is dead, and that means that as the new king of Asgard I can not overrule father's last decree and bring you home. Besides mother has demanded that your banishment shall be permenant. I'm truly sorry. Goodbye, brother." Thor cast down his eyes and said, "Goodbye" as Loki disappeared. Then he fell unconscious as Lucas walked up and said to himself, "Interesting." The next day Clark and Chloe walked up to the plant, and looked at the plans. "Clark, we'll only have five minutes once Lex distracts the guards. Lucky for us your powers are back so you can superspeed through this. According to Lex Thor's most likely holding area is here." Clark looked at it for a few more seconds then sped off, and Chloe said, "Be careful and good luck Clark." Clark made it to Thor's room and immediately knocked the door down. As Clark was releasing Thor, Thor said, "Took long enough. What are you, exactly? You're not Asgardian, that much I'm sure of." Clark took a few seconds to say, "It's a long story. We don't exactly have the time for it, so not right now." Thor merely nodded and got up when he was free. Clark grabbed him and supersped them back to Chloe's car. All of a sudden Chloe launched herself at Thor, and Thor had to grab onto the car to keep himself from falling down. Chloe didn't let Thor go for ten minutes till Clark said, "Chloe we have to go. Now." Chloe reluctantly let go and said, "Right, Clark go get Lex and meet us at your farm." Clark immediately sped away, and Chloe got into the drivers seat as Thor got into the passenger's seat.

It's been several weeks since the near destruction of Smallville, and Jonathan was going to be announced as Kansas State's Senator. Thor was wandering around when he saw Lana's car speeding away from an SUV with blacked out windows and no plates. He noticed a light down a different road and noticed that it was a bus. He also saw that if Lana kept speeding she would be rammed by the bus, and he immediately ran to stop the bus. He managed to get to the road before the bus got close, but he decided to run towards Lana's car. Once he got to the point he felt was safe, he braced for the impact. Lana's car kept going at the same speed, and rammed into him. Fortunately, he was able to kept the car from going very far. He kept skidding till his butt was nearly grazed by the bus. In five minutes Clark showed up and pulled Lana out. He looked at Thor and nodded, which Thor responded in kind. Thor then climbed on top of Lana's car and ran to the end of the car, then jumped towards the black SUV. He landed on the hood, and punched through the glass. He pulled on the steering wheel, and the SUV veered to the left then started rolling around. Thor had been thrown about ten yards, and fell unconscious. When he woke up Clark and Lana were gone, and some armed men were climbing out of the wrecked SUV. He immediately got up and limped towards them. when they attacked he retaliated causing them to fly aways. He managed to grab one of them and held him against the SUV and demanded, "Why were you after Lana daughter of Lang!? Who sent you?!" The man ignored him and instead pulled out a gun and shot Thor in the stomach. "Lucas Luther sends his regards freak." said the soldier.

Chloe was having fun at the party when she recieved the call from Thor. "Thor, Where are you? The party is really fun." said Chloe, but when she didn't hear a reply she got worried. Clark showed up and Chloe asked, "Clark have you seen Thor?" Clark looked at her with fear and sadness then said, "He saved Lana from being killed in an accident. He also took down a black SUV with blacked out windows and no license plates. I saw him get thrown from the SUV, but I knew that Lana was in more danger." Chloe suddenly felt bad and said, "Oh I'm sorry for being selfish, but Thor called me. Thing is he didn't say anything. I think he's dying, or been abducted again." Clark immediately said, "Say no more. I'll go back to the crash site." Thor was fading out of existance when Clark appeared, and Clark went to pick him up. Suddenly something was falling down from the sky and Thor's arm automatically raised and caught it. Lightning struck at Thor, and he got up slowly. Clark looked at him with a dumbstruck expression, and absentmindedly called Chloe. "Chloe. Thor's alive, but he's...I don't know what he is." Chloe immediately responded, "What do you mean you don't know what he is?" Clark said, "I'll send you a picture." After he sent her a picture she said, "The heck?" Thor looked at Clark and said, "Clark son of Kent, let me speak to Chloe." Clark handed the phone to Thor and Thor said, "Chloe, if you're confused about the image Clark sent you I'll explain now. See you soon Chloe." After Thor gave Clark his phone again, and acquired his own phone. When he pocketed it he started swinging his hammer and then flew into the air with the hammer pointing the way.


	3. Chapter Three: Asgard

Imagine Man of Steel's superman suit when Thor hands the superman suit to Clark. Also Clark started the fight against the Destroyer with his Red Blue Blur look, but it changed to just a ripped blue T-shirt sometime during the battle.

Chapter 3: Asgard

Fandral, Hogan, and Siff were sitting at a table discussing how to get to Thor when a guard appeared and informed them that Heimdall wanted to see them. "Nothing gets past me. However with Loki as the new king of Asgard Thor will never come back. You will bring Thor back and quickly." said Heimdall before he activated the Bifrost. When the Bifrost deposited them, they were right outside of a farm house. When they saw Thor helping two people doing chores, and a blonde girl walk up to Thor with two glasses of water handing him one. Siff glared while Fandral said with glee, "Looks like he didn't have a completely dull time on Midgard. Haha." Hogan merely grunted then said, "We need to get him to Asgard before Loki gets suspicious and destroys the Bifrost to keep Thor away." Siff merely nodded as they continued their way to Thor. At the farm, Thor was holding a tractor up as Lex was fixing it up. Then, Thor saw three people coming and said, "Let's take a break for a bit. We have company." Clark, Lex, and Chloe looked where Thor was looking and Clark prepared for a battle when Thor smiled right before he said, "Haha. Siff, Hogan, Fandrall! It's so good to see you my friends!" Hogan, Fandrall, and Siff said, "Thor!" After they hugged Siff said, "We've come to take you home." Thor's smile faltered and said, "You know I can't. With Odin's last decree being my exhile, there's no way for me to return now that he's dead." Fandrall said seriously, "Thor. Odin is not dead, he's merely in the Odinsleep." Thor's face acquired a frown and he angrily said, "Loki."

Thor and his friends went to the spot that the Bifrost marked and Thor yelled, "Heimdall!" Then he saw the Bifrost deposited something and Thor widened his eyes. Clark supersped till he was right next to him and said, "What is that?" Thor stared with fear, "That's the destroyer armor. It cannot be destroyed by anything. We have no hope." Clark looked at him and said, "It hasn't fought a kryptonian yet." Before Clark could run at the armor Thor said, "No. If we have any chance of beating this thing, we have to fight as a team." Thor flew towards the Destroyer at the same time as Clark ran at it. Thor swung his hammer down on it's head and clark punched it in the chest. Unfortunately for them the destroyer grabbed Clark's arm and blasted Thor knocking him back then threw Clark away into another field. The fight took them into town and it destroyed almost every building. Thor looked around and said, "Enough! Loki! Your grudge is against me! Do what you want, but leave Smallville alone!" The Destroyer armor stared at Thor, then replaced it face-plate and turned away right before it struck Thor. Clark took his chance and punched it in the head with an uppercut, causing it to fly a few feet away. Thor got back up and spun his hammer about till he flew into the air and started a tornado centered on the Destroyer Armor. Then he flew down and rammed through the armor causing it to explode everywhere.

When he got back up he stared around at the damage then saw Clark walk towards him in his ripped blue shirt and blood on his face. Clark stared around and said, "Guess there's no hiding who I am anymore." Thor smiled and said, "Don't worry my friend. I'll have someone wipe the minds of those you do not want to know about your secret. That'll have to wait till after I rescue Asgard from my brother." Thor, Fandrall, Hogan, and Siff walked to a point in the road and Thor yelled for Heimdall again, but the Bifrost didn't open up. Clark blurred up and said, "After all you've done for me and smallville, I wish to return the favor." Thor merely smiled and held his hand out which Clark shook. Siff and the warriors two merely raised an eyebrow, and Thor yelled for Heimdall some more. He kept yelling it till the portal enveloped them. After a few minutes they appeared on the actual bridge. Thor flew and Clark ran towards the citidal, and when they arrived Loki stared and said, "Thor. I'm so glad you're back." Thor said, "No more lies Loki!" Loki feigned confusion and shook his head. Thor grabbed Loki and flew him away from the citidal, then Clark followed.

When Clark arrived he saw Loki had freezed the bifrost and Thor had knocked him to the ground and placed his hammer on Loki's chest pinning him. Thor stared at the Bifrost while Loki said, "You cannot stop the Bifrost Thor! Jotenheim will be destroyed and Asgard will be safe!" Thor then called his hammer to him and was about to smash the bridge, before Clark started melting the ice with his heat vision. Thor looked back and smiled at Clark. Loki looked at Clark and Thor, then turned and shot a ball of magical energy at Clark knocking him off his feet. Thor immediately leaped at Loki before he could shoot at Clark again and batted him down with Mjolnir. Clark got back up for a few seconds as Thor and Loki fought, then started melting the ice again. When the ice had been melted Clark collapsed and fell unconscious. When Clark woke he was in he medical wing of Asgard and a man with an eyepatch and a white beard was staring at him. "You may not be of Asgard Clark Kent, but you are always welcome here, especially for the the friendship you've shown my son. you helped him become worthy of being king of Asgard. Whenever you're ready to return to Asgard, just yell for Heimdall. However, before you go I have a gift for you. Consider it a thank you from all of Asgard." When he was all better he prepared to leave Asgard, but was stopped by Thor. "Tell Chloe I will return when I can, but that's not the official reason I stopped you. I came to give you this on behalf of my father and all of Asgard. He showed Clark a, blue suit, with a red S symbol, a yellow-belt, and a red cape. Clark raised an eyebrow, and Thor laughed before he said, "Us Asgardians know of the Kryptonians. In fact we were allies a long time ago. My father and your father knew eachother when gthey were young, so of course he'd know to put your family's symbol on the suit. Also, this suit will give you protection against magic and almost anything else. Kryptonite is another matter though. It may not pierce the suit, but you will still feel the effects. Whenever you feel worthy of this it's there for you. Farewell, my friend." Clark was pulled into a bear hug by Thor before he left for Earth. When he had arrived Lana, Lex, Martha, and Chloe all ran to see if he was okay. They all looked at the suit that Clark was holding and all raised their right eyebrows. Clark merely shrugged then went to put it in his loft till he could find a better place for it. An hour after he had left the suit vanished in a flash of light.


	4. Chapter Four: Absolute Justice

This chapter is a fast-forward to the Absolute Justice Episode in Season 9. A new hero will pop up when the JSA do. A different villain than Icicle Jr. Most of it is similar but the story has practically been changed.

Chapter Four: Absolute Justice

In Washington D.C a man in a black trench coat wearing an eyepatch was heading towards the Oval Office. "Mr. President we need to have a chat." said the man and the President said alarmed, "Who are you, and how did you get in here?" The eyepatch man said calmly, "I am Director Nick Fury. As for how I got in here. I have the highest clearance other than yours." The President calmed down a bit then asked professionally, "Why are you here? Is there some crisis I should be aware of?" Nick Fury took a minute to sit down then said, "There's a crisis that's going to happen, unless we do something about it. I'm here to inform you that in order to fight this we need to bring the JSA back into the world. I personally don't care about their independance. In order for our survival they need to come back. They need to remain independant. We need their trust, and this is the only way to ensure it." The President took a few minutes to process this and then said, "You have the green light, but as soon as this crisis you speak of has been averted i want you to put the JSA out of commission, for good this time. We don't need vigilantis taking the law into their own hands. Do you understand me Nick?" Nick stayed quiet for a minute then said, "Yes sir. Thank you sir, but even if you didn't give the green light I would've done this anyway. I only informed you because of the repect I have for veteran soldiers." The President merely shrugged before Nick got up and left the Oval Office, then called a number and said "Amanda. We have a problem. Do you know of a man by the name of Nick Fury?"

Meanwhile, Chloe was walking out of a coffee shop when she called Clark, but he didn't answer. "Clark this is Chloe with message number one too many. I know trying to lead a contingent of Kryptonian soldiers is a heavy weight and I don't want to add to that, but I'm still trying to set up an official meeting with our super gang. Clark we're playing this too fast and loose. We need to start taking this more seriously." All of a sudden her phone shut off and the street lights around her all deactivated. She looked around then looked up and saw a man standing on a fire escape. Suddenly a bright golden light appeared next to the man, and she backed up in fear then ran. She ran till she saw the light again and then stopped and watched the light die down as a man in a star spangled outfit became visible. "Who are you?" asked Chloe curiously and the man replied informatively, "My name is Sylvester Pemberton. You and I share something in common. Both trying to put a team together." Chloe got suspicious and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Sylvester asked, "You're the one they call watchtower?" and Chloe asked in return as she took a step, "Watchtower?" Sylvester said when he started getting irritated, "Technology today makes hiding a whole lot harder Ms. Sullivan." Sylvester paused for a second and Chloe looked up and down then Sylvester continued as he walked forward, "When someone like reaches out and plugs into so many outlets, someone's bound to pull out one of those cords and follow it back to the source. You're lucky a friend did it first." Chloe looked at him and said skeptically, "Friends? Friends don't sneak up on eachother in a dark alley." Suddenly Slyvester looked around then he immediately put Chloe in a dumpster before confronting the man. when the battle was over Chloe climbed out and saw Sylvester laying on the ground slowly dying. She knelt over him and and yelled, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Sylvester suddenly said, "They came after us, they'll come after all of you. Che...Check..." then he died and Chloe asked, "Check? Check what?" As his head rolled to the side she asked, "Who were you? Who's coming?"

Clark walked into the hospital and found Chloe and asked, "Are you alright?" Chloe immediately responded, "Yeah I'm fine. Clark this guy knew about Watchtower." Clark asked curiously, "Who was he?" Chloe sighed and went to stare at the cop and doctor before she said, "All I know is his name was Sylvester Pemberton. I'm going to go find out some more." While she went to clone Sylvester's cell data he saw a man punch a wall then start heading to the main enterance/exit. Clark immediately asked, "Are you alright?" The man turned to Clark and regarded him then saw his badge and said, "Why do you care reporter? Do you just want a story?" Clark looked down then back up and raised his eyebrows, but before he could speak the man left. Chloe walked up and asked, "Who was that?" Clark shrugged and then turned to Chloe before he asked, "What did you get?" Chloe looked at him and said slightly annoyed, "I have to run it through watchtower first. You know that." Clark cleared his throat and Chloe laughed before she said, "It's alright Clark. Come on, let's go." An hour later Clark and Chloe were watching a silent news reel while looking at files at the same time. They saw Sylvester Pemberton being paraded down stairs when he was arrested. Then they saw Wesley Dodds get arrested on the street after his wife died, and a man with a mustach was arrested just for helping Dodds. After that they saw someone named James Howlett and nicknamed Logan by his friends who was working in a lumberjack mill get swarmed by the cops. some bone-like protrusions slid out of his fists and he climbed up a wall while being shot at. A man named Hank Pym was being arrested from a corporation that read Pymtech and another man by the name of Jay Garrick was being arrested taken from his when he was arrested. They saw a man by the name of Kent Nelson get put in a straight jacket and into a van as his wife was being held back from him. Finally they saw a man named Carter Hall get surrounded and pushed to his knees, but he managed to pull free and punch the camera. Chloe looked at Clark and raised her eyebrows before she said, "You look like you admire them." Clark corrected, "I admire their loyalty."

Meanwhile Logan was wandering around when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He whirled around letting his adamantium claws slide out and looked at the one who owned the arm. "Unless you want to lose an arm, you better let go of mine." he growled. The man backed up as he raised his arms up and said, "Whoa Logan." Logan narrowed his eyes and said, "How do you know me! I've never seen you before." The man slowly held out his hand then said, "Scott Lang. I'm the new Ant-Man and member of the JSA, just like you." Logan raised and eyebrow and said, "Ant-Man. Sure, and what does JSA mean? Just a Stupid Act?" Scott said a little angrily, "You and Carter started the JSA alongside Doctor Fate. Don't insult it." Logan slowly slid his claws back into his hand and then said, "Prove it." Scott let out a smile and said, "Follow me. I'll lead the way." Logan and Scott arrived at a museum then entered then a man showed up around the corner and said, "Go home Scott. Go back to coll...Logan. Where have you been?" Then suddenly the man went towards Logan and Logan backed up letting his claws out, "Back up bub." The man looked at Logan with confusion and asked, "What is wrong?" Suddenly a man shambled up with a bag and said, "No memories, Fate fix." The first man said, "Scott take Kent into another room. Logan, come with me." Logan reluctantly followed the man into a room and was handed a binder. "This should clear some things up Logan." logan stared at the files and said, "Your name is Carter, right?" Carter nodded and Logan asked, "Who are you? Who am I?" Carter looked at Logan and said, "You never spoke of your past when you were with us. The only thing you ever told us was someone by the name of William Stryker might come for you. From the tone and look you had we gathered that this man was nothing but bad news. The last we ever saw of you is when the government decided to arrest us just because we didn't want to become their playthings. I believe this man might have something to do with your memory loss." Carter left Logan to his thoughts and went to check on Kent.

Clark arrived at a museum and then saw Carter Hall who asked, "What are you doing in here, and how did you get in?" Clark responded calmly, "The door was unlocked. Listen you're in danger. Sylvester Pemberton and Wesley Dodds are dead." Carter slightly raised his eyebrows and breathed in and out deeply. Clark looked behind Carter and said after he saw Kent, "Is he alright." Carter said, "My friend is very sick." Clark used his X-ray vision and saw a helmut that suddenly turned to look at him. Clark raised his eyebrows slightly and Carter said, "It's time for you to leave." when Clark left Kent walked up and said, "He can help." Carter looked at Kent then said as he walked away, "We help ourselves. As we always have." Meanwhile, Oliver was walking down a street when he saw a man carrying Pemberton's staff and said, "Sir you do know that stealing from police is highly illegal and that isn't yours." Scott kept moving and said, "I'm going to put it where it belongs. Not in an evidence room to get dusty." Oliver walked up to him and grabbed Scott's arm and Scott turned around and swung the staff but Oliver dodged and backed up. "Whoa two of your friends are already dead." Scott slowly lowered the staff and asked, "Two?" Oliver continued, "Now if you don't want that to heppen to the rest of your friends you need to tell me all you know." Scott looked like he was considering it when Kent ran out of nowhere and grabbed the staff and whispered, "We help ourselves." then he turned and a golden light flashed then they were gone.

Clark and Chloe were walking down a hallway in the hospital when they saw a glow emenating from under the door to Sylvester's autopsy room. Clark barged in there and saw a man in a blue suit with a golden cape on his back as well as a golden helmut standing over Pemberton holding his hand over his face using some sort of ability and Clark immediately grabbed the man and demanded, "What are you doing?!" When Clark grabbed him he and the man saw the universe and a red cape flapping about, which prompted him to immediately let go. The man turned to Clark and said, "Your fate is much like mine Clark Kent." Then he turned to Chloe and said, "You walk the same path I do Chloe Sullivan." Clark looked at the man curiously and asked, "Who are you?" The man looked at Clark and said, "Let me show you." just before raising his hand and teleporting them away in a golden light emenating from a golden ankh glowing in his hand. Oliver was following sneaking up on the museum when suddenly he was yanked up into the air and dragged to the Watchtower window which he was flung through. "Oliver! Are you alright?" asked Chloe worriedly. Oliver slowly got up and said, "How would you feel if you were thrown through Watchtower's window." Chloe said, "Just be glad that you weren't thrown from eighty feet up." Suddenly a man in a bird costume appeared outside the window and growled, "This is our fight! Stay out of it!" before flying away leaving a shocked expression on Chloe and Oliver's faces.

Clark woke up and noticed that he was in a room with cloth covering several furnitures. He went to the center and pulled off the cloth from a table, and he saw the initials JSA which were inside of a shield and the words Justice Society of America above it. Then he turned and removed cloth from several cases which showed several weapons and other oddities. Next he removed another cloth and saw more weapons in the case. when he looked above the case he saw a painting showing several costumed people. When he turned around he saw a birdman and asked, "Why did you bring me here?" The birdman growled slightly angrily, "Doctor Fate says you're something special. I don't see it." Then the man in the helmut said, "You are not like the others." Then Scott showed up and asked the birdman, "If Fate says he's okay then he's okay right?" Clark looked at them and said, "We are on the same side, working for the same goal." Suddenly an arrow impaled itself in the picture of the birdman and Oliver said, "You sure about that Clark? This guy threw me through a window." The Birdman said, "Be grateful I didn't smash your head in." Oliver retorted and said, "Give it your best shot Polly." Then suddenly the birdman flipped oliver into the air and grabbed him slamming him onto the table before swinging his mace towards Olivers head. Clark went to help oliver but was stopped by Fate and saw Oliver pull out his crossbow and aim it at the birdman smiling at the same time.

After they had come to an understanding Chloe showed up and said, "Okay don't be alarmed but there is a man with an eyepatch standing right inside of the door to the museum." the birdman went to one side of the door and Oliver went aways into the room out of sight of the door but still able to shoot. Fate went into another room as Scott went out of the door towards the main enterance. Chloe, John, and Clark went into a side room and waited for the all clear. Nick Fury tapped his foot impatiently till he saw Scott walk towards him. "Finally. I'm here to talk to your leader." said Nick grumpily. Scott asked unconvincingly, "Leader? I don't know what your talking about." Nick rolled his eye and said, "I'm here to tell you that all of your criminal records have been wiped. The JSA is free to return. You should know that the President wants me to put you out of commision wants the threat to the world has been prevented. If we survive I won't do as he asked, because unlike him I believe in heroes, and I always will. you'll have your independance and I'll do my best to keep the governemnt out of your way." Scott didn't say anything till Nick had left and he said, "Son of a bitch." When he had returned to the room he said, "Good news. The JSA are free to return. We're no longer wanted by the law, and I believe that we have an ally in the government." Birdman scoffed and said, "Doubtful." but Fate said with a relieved expression, "I do believe that a new age is dawning Hawkman." Logan took that moment to show up and said, "Carter. If we're going to get the son of a bitch that killed Pemberton and Wesley then we'll have to make ourselves vunerable. We'll go in pairs. You and the archer will go together, Scott and the blondie will go together. Kent, you and the one with the guns will go together. I will go with him." Carter stared at Logan and asked, "Are you sure Logan?"

Logan nodded and everyone went off but Fate said. "John Jones, Logan you go on ahead. I must have some words with Clark Kent." Clark and Fate walked next together and Clark asked, "What did you have to say to me?" Fate immediately responded, "When you touched me I saw your fate. I believe you saw it too." Clark replied with a confused expression, "All  
I saw was the universe and a flapping blanket." Fate said, "Then let me tell you what I saw. Your fate is utterly binding. You will lead this generation of heroes, much like Hawkman once lead ours. A silver age of heroism. " Clark stood a bit straighter and said, "You sound like some people I met from the future. They were just as cryptic." Fate decided and said, "Then let me be specific. While Lex is your ultimate opponent, You will overcome him time and time again." Clark's eyebrows raised and he said with a confused expression, "Lex is dead. I was too late to save him when he and Lucas fell from Luthercorp Plaza the day after Lionel died." Suddenly they heard some knocking and a woman was talking through the front door. "Lois? What's she doing here?" Fate replied cryptically, "She's the key." Clark sped away after Fate magically opened the door from another room, and Lois walked inside. When she made it into a room Fate walked behind her and said, "Hello Ms. Lane." She whirled around and backed up and as they circled eachother she said, "Nice helmet." Fate replied, "Thank you." and when Lois' back was facing the doorway Fate started walking forward and said, "You will need him as much as he will need you." When she backstepped outside he said, "Good bye Ms. Lane." and shut the door.

Logan was standing on a rooftop sniffing and listening to the surrounding city to find his prey when Clark blurred in wearing his blur outfit. "No suit?" asked Clark. Logan ignored Clark and focused on his task, but Clark kept staring at Logan till Logan got up and rounded on him snarling, "Stop staring at me." Clark narrowed his eyes and said, "You're not like the other JSA members, are you?" Logan snorted and asked, "What's it to you?" Clarked walked up to the ledge and said, "I just need to know if you kill people, cause if you do I'll tell your friends to remove you from the JSA. People who kill aren't looking for justice, they're only out for vengeance." Logan grunted and didn't respond to Clark's accusation. Clark heard something strange and looked at Logan then said, "Hold on to your butt." Clark immediately blurred them to the location and saw John unconscious and Fate dead. Logan's face gained a fierce savage look and he roared towards the sky. "I promise you this Logan. We'll find and stop the one responsible for this. They will be put behind bars without any chance of parole or bail." Logan glared at Clark and said, "No they won't. The one behind this will die by my hand." Before Logan could get far Clark blurred infront of him and said sternly, "You're not killing anyone." Logan growled, "Try and stop me." then moved past Clark, but Clark immediately grabbed him and threw him down the alley and into a wall. Logan got back up and popped his claws out then ran at Clark, and Clark sped around Logan and kicked at him sending him flying. Clark and Logan kept at this till Hawkman flew down between them and said, "Stop this. We don't fight eachother. We fight the enemy." Then he looked at Logan and said, "I went down the path you're going, and I ended up in jail. The Logan I knew used to be a vigilanti, but he changed his ways once we created the JSA together. I know that man is in there still." Logan slowly slid his claws back inside and said, "I'll give you and the boy scout one chance. You fail, and I'll find him then kill him."

When everyone was gathered at the Watchtower someone appeared and said, "Your fate is in my hands, or rather on my head." Hawkman flew at him with his mace, Green Arrow shot an arrow at him, Ant-Man shrunk and ran at him, and Clark fired his heat vision. Hawkman and Clark managed to strike a hit but Green Arrow's arrow shattered and Ant-Man was blown back. Afterwards the man held up his hand and used some sort of reddish black energy to choke Chloe. Suddenlt John flew in and punched him causing him to fly a bit. "I'm the sole survivor of Mars, and there's a reason for that." said John with a slightly cocky tone. When the man got back up onto his knees Hawkman was hovering infront of him and swung his chain mace knocking Doctor Fate's helmet off and rendering him unconscious. When the battle was done the heroes went their own ways but the next day Oliver showed up and invited Chloe and John out to a restaurant for no reason other than they needed a break from the heroing and to make the team seem more like a family. Clark on the other hand returned to worrying about the Kandorians, and Carter Hall went searching for the rest of the JSA and their proteges and families. Logan decided to go look for the man called William Stryker on his own against the protests of Carter and Scott. Before he left Clark appeared and said, "I know we may have our differences, but when it comes down to it I think you will do the right thing." Logan sighed and looked back at Clark before he asked, "What do you have against removing people fromm the equation for good?"

Clark stayed quiet for a second and then said, "My father raised me to be an example. If I kill anyone I won't be the hero this city needs right now. Maybe during war time you would be the one they need but right now they need to know that there is someone who won't cross that line. I honestly believe that people have the chance to become good, and if I didn't believe that, Lionel wouldn't have been the ally I needed at that time. I tend to look for the good in people." Logan snorted and walked a few steps before he said, "I'm not sure if I believe in any of that." As Logan was walking away Clark said quietly, "I'm sure that you will become the hero you were before you lost your memory. Just because someone looses their way, doesn't mean they can't find it again." Meanwhile, Nick Fury was looking over the reports of what went on in the Watchtower that his spy was able to acquire. "I think you'll be the perfect applicant blur, and I hope you'll willingly work with us when we need you." said Nick Fury quietly. Then he put the reports in a file next to several files of the JSA and the new heroes inside binder labled **Avengers Initiative** __and put it in his file cabinet before leaving for the day.


	5. Chapter Five: An Xuberant Threat

This will take some time after the events of the SMALLVILLE Season 11 comics. Not everything in the comics is canon for my Earth 3 stories, unfortunately. This'll be completely my story.

Chapter Five: An Xuberant Threat

A giant entity with a flaming head was looking through a magical window to the world of the living, and he saw his target. "Nobody will stop me. Not even you Superman." said the dark entity. Then he closed that window and opened another to look for agents to serve him in the world of the living and to free him from the dark dimension. He saw a man glaring at Superman's photo while holding a photo of a woman with blonde hair, green eyes, and a big rack. "You will do nicely." said the entity and he went looking for more but couldn't find any others. He closed the window and used a spell to get in his agent's head in order to put his plan into action. Meanwhile Superman was flying towards a burning building and when he got there he flew around it while using his super breath to put out the flames. He immediately flew away once that was done and saw someone fall off of a scaffold while cleaning a glass building's windows and caught him. "Maybe you should stick to groundside jobs citizen." said Superman with a smile once they got to the ground right before flying back into the air. He hovered in the air and listened for more people in trouble. Suddenly he heard a noise that sounded like the noise he heard during his senior year in high school. He immediately flew to the source of the noise and saw someone he thought he'd never see again. "Zodd. How did you get out of the Phantom Zone?" said Superman as he landed. "Kal-el. I found an escape hatch Jor-el made for me a long time ago. Now I will kill you for the betrayel to your people, and I always honor my promises." said Zodd just before he flew at Superman flying him into the air. Superman and Zodd punched eachother over and over again till superman angled them toward the ground. They damaged the ground when they landed and Superman kicked Zodd off of him causing him to fly away into a wall.

Superman and Zodd got up and faced eachother then flew at eachother punching eachother in the jaw at the same time creating a shockwave. The punches sent eachother flying backward till they both landed on the ground damaging the pavement. "You've gotten stronger Kal-el. I have to say that I'm impressed. Last time we fought on earth I nearly killed you when we were evenly matched." said Zodd when he got up and Superman said sarcastically, "It's been two years since we last fought on this planet. What did you think was going to happen? Did you think I'd grow bunny ears and start jumping around like an idiot?" Zodd smirked for a second and said, "I didn't realize almost dying gains one a sense of humor." Suddenly Zodd flew at Superman and Superman spun around Zodd just as Zodd neared him and grabbed Zodd then flew them to the fortress. When they landed Zodd pushed Superman away from him and said, "Kal-el what did you bring me here for? What reason could you possibly have?" said Zodd suspiciously. Superman walked to the console and said quietly, "Just because someone loses their way, doesn't mean that they can't find it again." I knew someone who lost their way, and I helped them find it again. If I can help him I believe I can help you." Zodd walked toward Superman and asked, "Who pray tell was this man?"

Superman paused in what he was doing for a second then said, "He was the Wolverine. A hero greater than me. He did more for Earth than I ever have." Superman resumed his task and Zodd said incredulously, "An animal? How could you say that he's like you when he has a killer instinct, like me." Superman finished what he was doing and turned to Zodd then said, "I once thought that people can't come back from the darkness. I can send you to a world where you can be a hero. It will be a second chance. Both of us have lived in the past for too long, and now we need to live in the present." Zodd looked at Superman strangely and asked, "Why are you treating me as a brother turned drug addict now?" Superman looked at Zodd quietly and said, "When I was younger I saw you as nothing but a monster because the original Zodd destroyed Krypton and you tried to destroy Earth. Now I'm choosing to trust you to another world, and I hope you don't prove me wrong." Zodd was speachless for once and didn't say anything which caused Superman to smirk. "I'll be keeping an eye on you just in case. If you truly desire to be the enemy of Kal-el I'll send you to a universe where you'll protect Earth from one." Zodd immediately said, "No. I'd rather die than protect pathetic human insects or work alongside you." Superman looked at him and said matter of factly, "Then, you'll be stripped of your powers and memory forced to live as a human for all time. You will have a new life as someone else, but I'll be keeping a closer eye on you than I would if you went to another universe." Before he finished saying that he activated the crystal before Zodd could stop him a beam of blue-ish white energy speared through Zodd and removed him of his powers and memories at the same time as adding a way to observe Zodd's actions. When that was done Zodd fell to the ground unconscious and teleported somewhere else right before he hit the ground.

Oliver was staring at an old photo of Chloe when he was paged by his secretary who said, "Mr. Queen. Mr. Kent is here to see you." Oliver put down the photo and said, "Let him in Felicity." Clark walked in and Oliver rose up to greet him. "Clark. It's been a while. What brings you to Star City." said Oliver as he shook Clark's hand and Clark replied, "I just came to say hi Oliver. Wouldn't be a good friend if I only came by for emergencies." oliver smiled and said, "That's horse crap Clark. I know you well enough to tell when you're nervous, and you never get nervous. What's going on?" Clark stayed quiet for a few minutes then said, "I feel like I'm being watched. I thought that you'd know someone who could...I don't know." Oliver looked at Clark worriedly and said, "Reassure you? Well there is a man in New York that I went to see when I was facing a threat that I had know idea how to face. Think of Doctor Fate but more of a jerk. He deals with magic." Clark raised an eyebrow then asked, "Well where can I find this man?" Oliver smiled and said, "Go to New York. The building has this symbol on it. Good luck Clark. It's good to see you after the Darkseid event." Clark smiled and left for New York, and Oliver sat back down to resume looking at Chloe's photo. "Where are you Chloe?" asked Oliver with sadness in his voice.

Clark blurred to an alley in New York then made his way looking for the building. He saw a man in a red and blue suit swinging from some white sticky substance from building to building. "And I thought Metropolis was weird. " said Clark to himself. When he arrived at the building he knocked on the door, but when nobody responded he thought to himself, _What am I doing?_ As he turned to leave the door opened and he decided to go inside to do what he came here for. "So what brings you here Clark Kent?" asked a man with a red cape and a golden pendant hanging from a thread. Clark stopped walking and asking suspiciously, "How do you know who I am?" then the man responded, "You were right to come find me. You are being watched by an evil entity called Dormammu from the Dark Dimension." Clark blinked twice and asked, "Come again?" The man stepped up and said, "Dormammu desires to come to our dimension, but he cannot escape without having someone in this dimension to open the door for him. If he's watching you then you must pose some sort of threat to him. All I can do is ward you against his magicks. I normally deal with Dormammu but I can't leave New York. My home is on top of a magical nexus, and that means I need to stay here to keep people from it. I will help you if you manage to bring him to New York. Good luck Superman." Clark coughed and said awkwardly, "Uh I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else. Who are you anyway?" The man held out his hand and said, "I'm Doctor Strange, and I don't believe I am confused. Unlike most people I'm not an idiot. Take away the glasses and you look exactly like Superman." Clark bliked his eyes realizing that this guy is smarter than most people in Metropolis.

After Clark's visit to New York he sped back to Metropolis and went straight to the Daily Planet. "KENT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" yelled Perry White and Clark immediately said in his bumbling way, "Sorry chief. I just got back from visiting a relative in New York." Perry immediately yelled back, "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO ON LEAVE KENT!" Clark said immediately, "It was a life or death emergency." Perry grumbled then said, "Well there's a new vigilanti in town kent. He's calling himself The Xuberant. Get on it. Go see if he's as phony as Cyborg Superman." Clark said immediately, "Right away chief." and went off as Perry yelled, "AND DON'T CALL ME CHIEF!" Clark went to the most recent location that the new vigilanti was sited and looked around. he used his microvision to see if there are any clues and he saw a message scrawled on the wall. He pulled out his phone and called John Jones. "John. There's a new vigilanti in town and he's calling himself The Xuberant? I need you to find out anything that you can from your end." said Clark before he went to the location that was scrawled on the wall. When he arrived he found nothing till he turned around and backed up startled. "Superman is Clark Kent. should've figures that out sooner. You may be faster than a speeding bullet but are you faster than light?" said the strange black and white clad man. Clark immediately flew into the air while changing into his super suit and flew after the man. He saw where the man was heading and he flew faster and faster, but couldn't get close to the man. The man flew into the building and disintegrated it and Superman yelled, "NOOOO!" before flying to where the Daily Planet was.

Superman kneeled at the Daily Planet's former location and just stared at the ground. "You destroyed the woman I love during your fight against Mongul and now you feel what I felt. The Xuberant wins." said the Xuberant evily. Superman quickly turned and grabbed his neck then squeezed hard. He kept squeezing till someone said, "Kal-el!" He didn't even hear the woman till she grabbed him and forced him to let go of the man he nearly killed. He turned around and saw Kara wearing a supersuit similar to his but also wearing a legion ring. He looked down and realized what he was about to do. Suddenly he flew into the air and Kara flew after him immediately. Superman landed at the fortress and immediately went looking for the legion ring, but couldn't find it. "Kal-el. what are you doing?" asked Kara and Superman responded, "I have to find the legion ring. I have to save Lois." Kara sighed and looked at him before she said, "Kal-el. Lois is still alive." Superman looked at her then grabbed her before he asked urgently, "Where is she? How is she alive?" Kara slipped out of his grasp and said, "I can answer those questions at the same time, but if I do you need to keep a level head Kal-el. Superman calmed down as much as he can and said, "I need to.. I have to..." Kara quietly said, "Lois wasn't disintegrated. Dormammu has her and everyone in the Daily Planet. In fact he has the Daily Planet itself." Superman balled his fists and said gritting his teeth, "How do I get there." Kara quickly turned to look at him and said, "Kal-el if you go there, you will die. The Dark Dimension is comprised completely of magic. You will die before you get to Lois. Not even Doctor Strange's wards can save them. you dealt with Dormammu's agent let Doctor Strange deal with Dormammu."

Clark's eyes widened and he asked urgently, "Did you lock up The Xuberant?" Kara's eyes widened as well then said with fear, "Brock is going to be so mad. I forgot to put the crystal on his head." Superman and Kara immediately flew off to the last place they saw the Xuberant. When they arrive he was gone and they stared around frantically. Superman asked, "When you looked through the history books did you see anything about where he went next?" Kara thought for a few seconds then said, "I..uh... I don't know. I can't remember." Superman then got a call from John Jones and he quickly answered, "John, Kara and I are busy looking for the Xuberant right now." John immediately responded, "Then I have good news for you. He's at Lexcorp and from what the reports say he's trying to kill Lex Luther." After Superman hung up he looked at Kara then said, "He's at Lexcorp. He's trying to kill Lex." Suddenly, he flew up into the air and sped towards Lexcorp and Kara flew after Superman to ensure that he wouldn't kill the Xuberant. When Superman arrived at Lexcorp he saw The Xuberant standing over Lex with a reddish black energy ball in his hand he flew at him and grabbed him taking him elsewhere. He flew towards the ground and rammed the Xuberant into the pavemant creating a crater. when he stood up The Xuberant was unconscious and superman looked up at the Lexcorp building and saw Lex staring at him. Kara showed up and said, "Congratulations Kal-el. You have proved yourself the hero I knew you were. now that you know Lois is alive you can continue being a hero. You will save her eventually Kal-el, but you must not lose yourself in the process. Take him to Doctor Strange's and have him remove the magic bestowed on him by Dormammu. The crystal had a short shelf life. I can't tell you where it came from, but I guess it doesn't matter."

Superman immediately took him to Doctor Strange's place and Strange said, "So this is The Xuberant. What a lame idea for a superhero or villain's name." After he had removed the magical energy from him he placed it in a Crystal ball and searched for the Daily Planet and everyone else there. Doctor Strange said, "I will help you find Lois, but until then keep fighting the good fight. As a bonus I'll remove any knowledge he may have of who you are. I'll even make him forget his reason for hating you." A few hours later Clark walked up to the loft in his barn and saw Kara standing there in her civvies. Clark walked up alongside her and asked, "Will you stay?" Kara sighed and turned to look at him before she said sadly, "I can't Kal-el. The Legion still needs me, but you can come visit me any time you want. Here." Clark took the metallic card and asked, "Uh what do I do with this? Is it currency for the future for if I ever go there?" Kara smiled and said, "No Kal-el. It's an invitation." Clark looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Invitation for what?" Kara merely smiled and said happily, "Kr-1." and a hologram appeared causing Clark to widen his eyes. After he read it he said with a smile, "I'm happy for you Kara. Just don't forget to visit every now and then future Mrs. McGinnis." Kara grinned then said, "That's a promise Kal-el, and the same goes for you. Well I have to go now." When Kara had left Clark felt sad and lonely again then said to the sky, "I'll find you Lois. After that we'll finally get to complete our wedding."

I'll eventually do an Avengers story after this series. A sequel of sorts. After that I won't do any more sequels unless you want me to.


	6. Chapter Six: Mongul

This'll happen two weeks after CH5. I wasn't going to do more chapters than five, but I changed my mind. I've decided to do more Superman stories for this series. I'll try to keep this going for at least 10 chapters. Also, imagine the lantern's in the Justice League animated series Lantern suits, but imagine it looking much more realistic(I don't know if the green should shine or not. Maybe it should be just a not shiny green. you can decide.). the purple alien is Abin surr(forgot his name and how to spell it), and the teenager lantern is a teenager Hal Jordan.

Chapter Six: Mongul

Mongul was fuming about his failure in his fight against Superman in his cell. "Superman is going to pay for this. Nobody beats Mongul. I promise you Superman, I'll get out and kill you." As he continues staring at a hologram of Superman that a guard gave him just to annoy him he flashed back to the fight in Metropolis. Superman was flying through Metropolis when Mongul appeared out of nowhere and punched to the ground. As soon as Superman crashed to the ground Mongul landed on him and said, "I'm taking you back to War World Superman. None of my gladiators leaves me without my permission." Superman grunted and said, "Yeah, right." then kicked him in the back causing Mongul to go flying into a parked semi-truck and Superman jumped to his feet. Mongul got up and grabbed a blonde woman with green eyes and a big rack then said, "You're not a hero Superman, you're a superslave. Your punishment for escaping me is to watch her die." Superman flew at Mongul, but he was too slow to save her and saw Mongul rip her head off in slow motion. When he got to Mongul he grabbed him and flew them into the sky and off into space. When they got passed the moon superman spun and threw Mongul off into space, then watched him speed off into space. Mongul was jerked back to the present when a guard yelled, "Lights out buttheads!"

Clark was in his loft looking out into the sky wondering where he could find Lois. He heard some footsteps and saw Lex walking up, then turned to him and put his glasses on quickly before he said, "Mr. Luther what are.. what um? Why are you here?" Lex ignored him till he was next to Clark looking out the window then said, "You don't have to act around me Clark. I figured out that you were Superman last week. Don't worry Clark i'll keep your secret. I came here because I wanted to tell you something." Clark looked at Lex and said, "I don't know...I'm sorry, but I don't know how you think I'm...Superman." Lex looked at him and said with a slightly irritating tone, "Don't worry Clark. I have no desire to see you dead. I realized that on the day the world thought you were dead. I thought you'd want to know that someone calling himself Dormammu has asked me to help him escape. As much as I hate you, I hate him more." Clark asked curiously, "Why would you..hate this um Dormammu guy?" Lex looked at him and sighed before he said, "Fine. Lie to me, I honestly don't care anymore Clark. While you have all those powers you are not immortal. Dormammu is, and immortals desire to rule the world. The only one who will rule the world will be Lex Luther. I will become the president of the united states, and you will fall at my hand. However, for now we're allies against Dormammu." When Lex left the loft Clark looked at the sky again before he decided to go out on patrol.

Oliver had grown a beard while he was grieving of Chloe's disappearance, and he heard someone comment on that faintly. "Not gonna respond Ollie?" asked a woman and he looked at her and squinted before he recognized her and asked, "Chloe?" Oliver hurried to her and enveloped her in a hug before she said, "Oliver you can let go now." Oliver however declined to let go and said, "I'm never letting you go again." Chloe managed to slide out of his grasp and said, "Oliver you shouldn't be too clingy." Oliver didn't hear her and asked, "Why'd you leave Chloe?" Chloe looked away and didn't answer which caused Oliver to start to speak up, but she stopped him and said, "I can't tell you Oliver. Just know that I had no intention of staying away this long. You'll just have to accept that I'll be gone every now and then, but I will always return when I can." Oliver started to feel like himself again, and he said, "I guess it's time for me to return to the hood. Nothing will make me feel like myself again other than going out and saving people. Well, there is playing the very private game that we do." Chloe blushed a bit then said, "You go out there and save people. I'll be waiting for you. Hey have you spoken to Lois or Clark recently?" As oliver was getting ready he said, "I have spoken to Clark, but not Lois. Why do you ask?" Chloe said with a sad expression, "Lois is missing, and so is everyone in the Daily Planet. They all vanished when the Daily Planet did." Oliver halted before he said regrettably, "I didn't know. I should've kept more of an eye on the world." Chloe smiled and Oliver looked at her before he asked, "What?" Chloe shook her head before she said, "The beard is a nice touch. You should keep it. It clashes perfectly with your suit." and Oliver chuckled before jumping off the ledge and shot a new grapnel arrow.

Mongul grinned as he drove the stolen ship towards Earth, but his grin faltered when he noticed to plasma torpedoes on a radar heading his way. He immediately started performing evasive maneuvers while he started activating the hyper-drive. Suddenly he was caught in a tractor beam, and he yelled right before slamming his fist on the dashboard destroying it in the process. He heard a metallic ripping sound emanating from above him, causing him to turn around and he saw one of the Green Lanterns standing there aiming his arm at him. "Mongul, I'm not surprised that you would escape from prison. i am however shocked at your stupidity of using a prison ship to escape. You're going back to prison right now." said the Lantern and Mongul grinned right before he said, "Got a chance light stick." The lantern prepared to blast Mongul but Mongul pressed a button on a device teleporting him away. However the hyper-drive activated taking the Lantern with it to Earth. When the ship appeared in Earth's orbit, it's inertia caused it to go planetside.

Clark Kent was walking down a street in Metropolis when he saw something in the sky and he used he went to the nearest phone booth and changed into his suit right before flying up. Right before he got there the object in the sky changed direction and it crashed on the ground ten yards outside of Metropolis. As he landed superman saw some small green thing fly off into the sky, but he ignored it when he saw the purple alien. He hurried to free the alien and the alien saw him and said, "Take my battery to my replacement, Kryptonian. Don't let the humans acquire it or this technology. you should be warned Kryptonian, an escaped convict escaped from the super-max galactic prison." Superman got wary and asked, "Was this his ship?" and the alien coughed up some blue blood and said, "Yes. He set the hyper-drive for Earth." Superman suddenly realized something horrible and he asked hoping he was wrong, "Please don't let it be Mongul." The alien coughed up some more blood and said, "It is Mongul. Now destroy this ship and hide my body from the humans." Superman protested and said, "No, we can save you." but the alien said regretfully, "It's too late for me. You can still save the Earth."

A kid was walking home from high school when something green rammed into the side of his head knocking him into an alley. When he got up he saw that it was a ring colored green with the symbol of a lantern on it. "The hell?" he asked as he bent to pick it up but before he could it flew onto is right hands middle finger. His right hand glowed and a green glow enveloped him and when it disappeared he was covered in an outfit colored greed and black with a green mask. Two seconds later a couple of thug looking guys appeared behind him and thug number one said, "Well what do we have here?" and thug number two replied, "It looks like a kid in his pajamas." As they both guffawed the teen turned around and said, "What do you guys want? I literally have nothing on me of value." and the thugs looked at each other then looked back and saw the green ring and they said in unison, "Give us the ring kid and we won't plug you full of lead." The kid looked down a the ring then asked, "What this?" then he looked at them with a cocky grin and said, "Then have it." Suddenly a green bolt of energy blasted thug number one causing him to fly back till he fell to the ground. Thug number two looked at the teen then back to his cohort and finally back to the teen before running away. "Oh no you don't!" shouted the kid and he extending his right arm and a giant green hand manifested to punch thug number two making him fall unconscious.

Superman was flying around looking for where the green ring went to with the help of John Jones. "Oh here we go. There was an energy spike similar to that of the green thing you saw flying away from the crash site. It's location is Keystone City. Good luck, Kal-el." said John Jones and Superman replied, "Thank you John." before flying at supersonic speeds to Keystone city. When he got to Keystone City the battery shined a light to the left and down aways. Then he flew down to the location and saw a kid running toward's an alley's exit wearing a black and green outfit. He sped till he was in front of the teen and said, "We need to talk, kid." and the kid stopped in his tracks then looked at Superman before he stammered, "You... you're Sup... Superman." Superman merely nodded as he looked at the kid sternly before grabbing the teen and flying up into the air. "Hey! What are you doing?" asked the teen and Superman replied curtly, "I'm taking you somewhere that we can speak without interruption. Close your eyes." When they arrived Superman tossed him to the ground and demanded, "Where did you get that ring?" The teen slowly got up and groaned before he said, "It whacked into my head, and then it flew onto my finger when I bent to look at it closer." Superman was silent without anything to say for a few minutes, but then he shook his head and went to the console to figure out what alien tech he was dealing with. "Where the heck am I?" asked the teen and a disembodied voice said, "You are inside of a fortress that was sent here by the Kryptonians before Krypton exploded as a way to preserve the Kryptonian knowledge." Superman stared at the teen for a second then finished what he was doing and a hologram appeared. "So this technology chooses who wears it. Similar to Thor's hammer." said Superman thoughtfully. As he was deep in thought the teen started sneaking away, but before he could get far a different disembodied voice said, "Hal Jordan. The only reason I'm even speaking to you is cause I know that you won't betray my son. If you were going to the Lantern ring wouldn't have chosen you." Hal Jordan looked around wondering where the voice came from but he couldn't find anyone that would've been the origin point.

Superman walked to Hal and said, "That was an A.I based on my father. He's never talked anyone besides me before. He must like you." Hal turned to Superman and asked sarcastically, "Can my life get any weirder?" Superman shrugged and smiled quietly before he said, "Probably. Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I never trust anyone as fast as I would like to. I learned a long time ago that not everyone has a good soul. I learned that the hard way." Hal backed up and said, "Whoa dude, enough of the chick flick drama." causing Superman to laugh before saying, "Sure thing Hal." Suddenly, the ring said, "ALERT! To all Lantern's Abin Surr has gone missing, and the last time he was seen he was sent out to go after an escaped convict. The convict's name is Mongul." Superman looked at Hal and said, "As a Lantern I guess it's your job to take in convicts so let's go bring in Mongul." Meanwhile Mongul appeared in the middle of Metropolis causing a traffic jam, and he sneered viciously, "Finally." He looked around and jumped to the nearest building's roof and yelled, "SUPERMAN! IT'S TIME FOR A REMATCH!" Back at the fortress Superman received an elert on the console and he twisted a crystal then gritted his teeth when he saw Mongul. He turned to Hal and asked, "Ready to be a hero?"

Mongul was smashing Metropolis when Superman came flying in from nowhere and rammed into Mongul causing Mongul to go flying with  
Superman hovering where Mongul was. As Mongul got up he said, "I've been waiting for this a long time Superman." Superman looked at him with a cocky expression and said, "Waiting for what? Waiting to be knocked out again?" Mongul merely sneered and said, "No. I've been waiting to knock your ass out." Then Mongul leaped at Superman and Superman flew at him but Mongul was stronger and crashed them into the ground destroying the road. Superman used his heat vision on Mongul's fasing causing him to back off and said, "There's no way I'd ever let you beat me a third time." Superman merely smiled and said, "Don't worry about that. I won't beat you a third time, he will." Mongul's sneer faded away right before he looked behind him seeing a green energy flare. Suddenly a green bolt hit him knocked him down and a cage manifested around him keeping him in a position that he couldn't use his strength to get out of. Superman floated down to the ground and Hal showed up then said, "Dude, you're fugly." causing Mongul to snarl menacingly.

A few hours later some flying people showed up in similar uniforms to Hal and they looked at Hal with skeptical eyes, but turned to Superman and the big pig looking guy said, "Thank you for the help in dealing with Mongul, Superman. We'll take him to mega-max. Now who is this pooser?" Superman regarded him for a few seconds and said, "He was chosen by the ring that belonged to your purple friend." The rest of the lantern's looked at him quickly and the bird guy said, "What do you mean by belonged?" Superman sighed and said, "I found him in a ship that had crash-landed. He had a pipe impaled through him, and he wanted me to ensure the battery didn't get in the hands of the humans. Same goes for the technology he was around, and his body. Mongul was in the ship that crashed. I hope you don't kill him." The pig guy snorted and the bird guy said, "We won't kill him. Isn't that right Kilowag?" causing Kilowag to grunt, "Whatever." Superman nodded then turned to Hal and said, "You're in good hands. They'll teach you how to be a Lantern. Good luck." then flew off into the sky.

Later that day Clark Kent was wandering around the farm and saw his father's ghost in the barn moving some hay bales. Jonathan turned to Clark and said, "I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten all that Jor-el and I have taught you son. I'm also glad to see that you didn't forget about the chores either. I'm really proud of the man you have become son, but I can see that you're down. What's wrong son?" Clark walked up to Jonathan and said, "Lois and the rest of the people who worked at the Daily Planet was kidnapped when the Daily Planet was stolen by some evil called Dormammu. I don't know how I'm going to get her back dad." Jonathan looked at Clark seriously and placed his hand on Clark's shoulder before he said, "Clark. You will save them. I don't know how, but you will. I believe in you Clark. If you believe in yourself you can do the impossible." Clark smiled and said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Dad." Jonathan smiled for a second then headed for the loft to stare out the window and said when Clark stood by him, "Clark. I won't lie to you. Dormammu is far more dangerous than anything you've ever faced before. You will succeed where others have failed. You might even be able to put him into a state of being similar to a coma. However you can't fight Dormammu alone. He wields magic and we both know how vulnerable you are to magic." Clark looked out the window for a few seconds then said, "I'm not alone. When I ask for it, my friends will come to my aid." When he looked back Jonathan was gone, and Clark resumed his stare out the window and to the stars.


	7. Chapter Seven: Amazo

This will be a Justice League type deal. It will involve Impulse, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Black Canary. All of the original team members, plus Martian Manhunter

Chapter Seven: Amazo

A man was in a lab in front of an android that looked alarmingly human inserting a card into a slot in it's head. [Analyzing systems. Systems are at optimal efficiency. Amazo android ready for orders.] said Amazo causing the man to smirk. "Excellent. What is your mission?" said the man with a serious tone. Amazo immediately responded, [Primary mission: To copy the abilities and skills of the world's vigilantis. Secondary mission: To kill all of the vigilantis.] The man grinned and cackled before he said, "Your first mission is to find and kill Superman." An hour later the man walked into Lex Luthor's office and asked with irritation, "What do you want Luthor?" Lex ignored him until the man plopped down in a chair in front of Lex's desk. "Anthony Ivo, I've recieved reports that you've been stealing from Luthorcorp labs. I brought you here to find out why." Anthony Ivo leered at Lex and didn't say anything for a few minutes then said, "Everyone has their reasons Luthor. Just like you have a reason for trying to kill Superman every now and then?" Lex looked at Ivo suspiciously then excused him silently by looking back down at his desk.

Clark was working on the tractor when he heard a wooshing sound and turned to look behind him. "Yo amigo. What's up bro." said the man in red and Clark smiled before he said, " Bart." Bart waited while Clark finished with the tractor before Bart said, "I heard about Lois, man. Sorry for what happened. If there's anything I can do to help just ask. I'll be there in a flash." Clark smiled and said, "Thanks Bart. Why are you here anyway?" Bart shrugged and said quietly, "No reason. I just wanted to hang with my amigo" Suddenly Clark heard an explosion emenating from Metropolis and he said, "There's an explosion that just happened in Metropolis. Want to go check it out." Bart smiled and said, "Sure thing." Then he blurred into his suit and smiled before running towards Metropolis, and Clark blurred to get his suit and changed. Bart arrived in Metropolis and saw a man attacking civilians, then he sped at him delivering punches all around his body. Suddenly, the man reached an arm out and grabbed Impulse's neck. [Scan complete. Impulse's ability acquired.] said Amazo. Suddenly Amazo let go of Impulse when he was rammed into the ground by a red and blue blur. Superman held out his hand for Impulse to grab and helped Impulse up. Superman looked at Amazo before he said, "Who the heck is this?" Impulse winced as he massaged his throat before he said, "Don't know man. I don't thing's he's even human. I think's he's an it, and I think it's a robot."

Superman looked at it with X-ray vision and saw a robotic skeleton. Suddenly, Amazo got up and sped at Superman but Superman flew into the air. Impulse ran at Amazo, but Amazo spun around Impulse grabbing Impulse's wrist and snapped it right before breaking his knee. Superman used his heat vision to make Amazo speed away, and grabbed Impulse before flying him away from the battle. Superman flew Impulse to Star City and landed on the ledge of Oliver Queen's office. He called Oliver very quickly and said, "Oliver. We have a problem." then he quickly flew back to Smallville to acquire his normal clothes. when he returned Oliver's office the Assistant said, "Wait here please. Mr. Queen is not in yet." Clark nodded and went to sit down but tripped and said, "Sorry about that. Man I'm such a clutz." The assistant raised an eyebrow before she said, "I'm surprised Mr. Queen would be friends with you. However it's not my place to comment." Clark smiled and adjusted his seat before he said, "I'm an acquired taste." causing the assistant to snort in amusement.

Oliver walked in and saw Clark then walked to Felicity and said, "Felicity, I don't want to be interrupted while I'm in a conversation with Mr. Kent." Felicity responded immediately, "Yes sir. I have to say that Mr. Kent is a funny man. I see why you two get along so easily." Oliver smiled and gestured for Clark to follow him. When they got in Oliver saw Impulse laying on the ledge outside, and hurried to get him. Clark and Oliver quickly laid him on a couch and Oliver said to Clark quickly, "What happened? Bart has never gotten broken limbs before." Clark said with a serious expression, "There's an android that can copy the abilities, tactics, and skills of anyone out there. He managed to break Bart's wrist and knee." Oliver sighed and paced as he thought about who would be able to make such a weapon. He turned to Clark and asked, " Do you think that Lex is behind this?" Clark thought for a few seconds then said, "No. As long as he and I have the same enemy in Dormammu he won't do anything to jepardize our alliance." Oliver then nodded his head and then his head perked up. "Ivo. Of course. He was great friends with Winslow Schott. I guess he felt he had to take us out, because of our role in putting him away." Clark nodded and said seriously, "We need more people than just us three to take out the android. We need to call in the team." Oliver looked at Clark for a few minutes and said seriously, "Clark. That android can copy all of our abilities. If he gets all of our powers we won't be able to stop him." Clark looked at Oliver just as seriously and said, "Cyborg is part machine. He doesn't have any abilities. That means he'll be our ace in the hole. We will succeed. We take down Amazo, and Bart will grab Ivo after he's healed."

Oliver nodded and realized that the fight against Amazo is just a distraction and a way to buy time for Bart. "Okay then. Let's get started. Pick up Impulse and follow me." When they arrived where Oliver was taking them Clark looked around and said, "Wow. You have quite the set up here. What's this the Watchcave." Oliver rolled his eyes and said, "No. Don't. Please don't say that again. I prefer Arrowcave over that, even though Arrowcave is horrible too. We aren't naming this place, okay." Clark raised an eyebrow and said, "Ooookay." Oliver pointed to a med room and said, "I'm sending out a message to the whole team. I'm adding Martian Manhunter to the team. Just thought we'd need someone who could go intangible for this." Clark thought for a second and said, "We'll have him come in when Amazo is distracted by us." Oliver nodded understanding the reasoning, and a few seconds later the door opened and Chloe walked in. "Clark. It's been a while. What brings you here? I doubt it's a social visit." said Chloe with a smile her voice. Clark smiled then right after they hugged Clark said seriously, "We have a problem." Chloe looked at him silently for a few minutes with her smile vanishing then said with a worried expression, "What's the problem."

When the team had arrived Oliver and Clark informed them of the crisis and AC said quickly, "So what's the plan, bro? We going to swarm the android like sharks during a bloodlust?" Oliver and Clark looked at each other for a few seconds then Clark said, "Something like that. However, Cyborg and Martian Manhunter will come in later." John Jones asked seriously, "What's my role in this?" Cyborg nodded indicating that he felt the same. Oliver took the stand and said seriously, "John you'll come in from behind then phase your hand through the androids head. Cyborg, you're our ace in the hole." Chloe asked the question they were all wondering, "Who created this android?" Oliver immediately responded, "An old employee of mine. Anthony Ivo. He was friends with Winslow Schott." Dinah asked slowly, "So if we're going to fight this android who's going after Ivo?" Bart limped up and said, "I'll handle Ivo. I'm no good against that android anyway. "

Meanwhile, Anthoney Ivo was watching the footage that Amazo recorded when fighting Impulse and Superman and said, "Looks like you need an upgrade. Can't have the scanning be restricted to physical contact." After the upgrade was added Ivo said, "Initiate system scan." and Amazo said, [System scan initialized: Upgrade has been added. Upgrade is operating at maximum efficiency. Scan complete.] Ivo grinned manicly and said, "Excellent. Now go destroy the vigilantis." and Amazo blurred away in a black blur. A few minutes later at Green Arrow's hideout an alarm went off on a computer and Chloe immediately went to it and typed. "Looks like there's something attacking civilians in the street." Clark and Oliver looked over her shoulder and Clark said, "That's the android." Chloe said in a troubled tone, "He's as fast as Bart if not faster, and he's as strong as Cyborg." Oliver looked at the team and said, "Okay people let's get suited up and save the world." Dinah, Cyborg, and AC both looked at Oliver when then said in unison, "The only ones not suited up are you and Clark." Oliver stayed silent for a few minutes and said, "I knew that." causing Dinah, Cyborg, and AC snorted in unison. When Oliver had finished suiting up Clark had already changed and asked with a smile, "What took you so long?" causing Oliver to say sarcastically, "You're so hilarious."

Superman was the first to arrive at the street and landed on the ground. Amazo looked at him quickly and said, [Scan complete. Superman's abilities acquired.] and Superman said worriedly, "Oh dear. This isn't good." He immediately called the Arrowcave and said, "The android doesn't need physical contact anymore. As soon as it saw me it scanned me. It has my abilities." Chloe immediately responded, "Looks like we have another Braniac on the loose. I'll inform the rest of the team." Suddenly, the android flew at Superman and Superman spun around him. Then Superman flew at the android and grabbed him to take him to the pier. When they arrived Superman plunged into the water so AC could do his part of the plan. Suddenly, AC rammed into the android over and over again, but the android suddenly started swimming just as fast as AC. Superman tried to help but was uppercutted out of the water and he landed on the ground, and AC soon followed suit. The android shot out of the water and landed on the ground, then stalked up to them and prepared the heat vision to fry AC. Suddenly, an arrow hit him and exploded knocking him back. Green Arrow grapneled down before he said, "You know what android, you've become a real pain. By the way I have no superpowers so you can't copy anything from me." then he shot a crossbow bolt at the android, but the android caught it then snapped it in two. Green Arrow shot three arrow's at the android, but they were blasted away by the android's heat vision. "Well that's not good." said Green Arrow just before the android blurred into him knocking him back.

Just before the android could punch his hand through Green Arrow's chest someone punched him away. "Apparently, you're called Amazo. I'm Cyborg, and unlike them I'm the one person you cannot scan because I can block you." said Cyborg and Amazo replied, [Negative. You have been scanned. Your weakness is discovered. You will be termintated.] right before Amazo could speed at Cyborg John phased out of the ground and phased his hand through Amazo's head deactivating him. At Ivo's location Ivo was looking through the live feed in his lab and he yelled, "No! No! No! Not possible! Nothing can beat Amazo!" when he saw the screen turn to static. Suddenly, he was grabbed by a red blur and taken to a police station and the detective who was working late recieved a file that had everything that connected Amazo and Ivo. The next day the team gathered together at the teams former base in Metropolis and celebrated their victory. Suddenly, Clark dropped to the floor holding his head as he felt incredible pain and was teleported away. The whole team other than John Jones looked on as they couldn't do anything about it, and John Jones was rendered unconscious too. when John woke up Oliver asked, "What just happened?" John slowly got up and said with a worried expression, "All I gained from my peek into Kal-el's mind was incredible pain. I have no idea...where's Kal-el?" Oliver replied, "That's what we want to know, and why I asked you what happened. "Suddenly, a blue swirl showed up and out walked a man in a trench coat with a beard. "My name is Rip Hunter and the whole Multiverse is in danger." said Rip. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yes I'm going to be doing a multiverse scenario through the next three parts. I'm combining the Arrow-verse with Smallville next. 4th part will be avengers


	8. Multicrisis in the Multiverse: Part 1

Kara Zor-el will return as an agent for the Legion of Superheroes. Cyborg and her will star in this part.

Multicrisis in the Multiverse: Part One

It is the year 3850 and Kara was flying through the skies of Metropolis when she recieved an alert on her Legion ring. She immediately went towards the Legion HQ and when she arrived Brock walked up. "Kara. We have a problem in the year 2017." Kara waited for him to continue and when he didn't Kara asked, "Why did you ask me?" Brock gestured for her to follow him and said, "Kal-el has gone missing." Kara gasped before she composed herself and asked, "How?" Brock halted and called up some information concerning the situation and said, "According to Cyborg Kal-el vanished right after they first defeated Amazo and it's creator. That is the last record we have of the past." Kara blinked twice and opened her mouth twice before she said, "How? Last time I went through the records averything till now was in there." Brock nodded and led her to the museum part of the building and pressed a button. " This recording came through a time tunnel and well... you better hear it for yourself." said Brock just before pressing a butten opening a compartment in a wall and pressing the device. "Brock if you're reading this it means that the time has come for you to send me back in time to go rescue Kal-el. It's not just the universe in danger it's all universes. It's much bigger than you and me. Time is literally of the essence, so send me back now." then Kara heard another message at a lower frequency that said, "Kara I know Brock showed you this. Good luck."

Meanwhile back in the year 2017 Rip Hunter had just stepped out of the portal between universes and he said, "My name is Rip Hunter and the whole Multiverse is in danger." said Rip Hunter. Oliver Queen quickly pulled out his crossbow and aimed at Rip while Black Canary pulled out her throwing knives and prepared to throw them. Cyborg and AC balled up their fists and John Jones let his eyes glow red. "Who the heck are you?" demanded Oliver Queen sternly. Rip held his arms up and said quickly, "My name is Rip Hunter, as I've already told you. I realize that this is a horrible time to appear suddenly, considering you have just lost a friend. However, I'm here to ask for your help." Chloe walked up and said, "For the sake of arguement. Let's say that we believe you. Why do you need our help, also how do you know that a friend of ours has vanished?" Rip slowly put his arms out and said, "This handy device I found in the 1800's informed me." before holding out a recorder and pressing a button. This is Kara Zor-el of the Legion and Chloe Sullivan believe what Rip says. He's the only chance we have of saving the multiverse. said the recording. Suddenly a purple light flashed and Kara was standing in the watchtower.

When the team was reassured by Kara confirming that it was her voice Kara grabbed the device and deleted the message before making her own and sending it through time. Rip asked for volunteers to help him save the multiverse and AC declined because he had his kingdom to take care of. Besides the world needs someone to protect it, but the others agreed to help. Chloe and Oliver were sent through first, Kara and Cyborg were sent through second, Bart went in third with Dinah, and Rip went through fourth and when he arrived the only ones there were Kara and Cyborg. They found themselves surrounded by medeival Knights, and the leader said, "What manner of demons are you?" Rip slowly said calmly, "We are not demons, we just escaped from a demon's grasp." The leader got down from his horse and said, "Merlin will determine if you are demon or not." causing Kara to roll her eyes before she grabbed Cyborg and Rip and flying away. When they landed Rip said, "Normally I would be horrified at what you've just done, but this is the type of time anomoly that my team needs to come to us. Also, that was King Arthur Pendragon. Unlike most royals he doesn't fear magic."

A few days of hiding later the Waverider showed up and Sarah came walking out of the ship with Mic Rory, Ray Palmer, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, and the archeologist in tow alongside Amara. "Rip where were you and who are those two?" Kara walked up and said, "I'm Kara Zor-el and this is Cyborg." Sarah narrowed her eyes and Ray said, "How many universes are there that had a Kara?" Rip ignored Ray's question and said, "We can talk while we are in flight. A ship from the 51st century isn't exactly modern art in the 14th." Sarah kept her eyes on Kara and finally exploded at Rip, "How could you leave us and bring another universes heroes here? Especially since going to alternate universe is prohibited by you!?" Rip let her calm down before he said seriously, "It's simple really. The multiverse is in danger." before anyone could speak G.I.D.E.O.N said, [Captain Hunter. We're getting a message from the future.] Rip immediately replied, "G.I.D.E.O.N play the message." As the message played the team got increasingly worried and when the message ended in static the room was quiet. Ray ended the awkward silence by asking, "Excuse me for my bluntness, but why are you called Cyborg?" Cyborg looked at him for a few minutes and said, "You like technology, don't you." Ray merely nodded and Cyborg said, "It's like calling a dog, dog." Ray and Martin Stein both got interested but didn't press him for more information which Cyborg and Rip respected. "Okay Legends let's go see why this message was sent."

When they arrived at their destination cyborg and Kara both fell to their knees and Kara complained, "Nice idea, but horrible creation." Rip helped Kara up and said, "In my universe this is the only technology that allows time travel, while in yours the ring you wear allows it. Piece of advice. Don't use your ring in this universe. it's too risky." Cyborg quickly asked, "How come it was only us three when we arrived in that medeival nightmare?" Rip quickly rushed to the holotable and said, "G.I.D.E.O.N show us what Cyborg's friends were up to and why they didn't appear in the same time and place." G.I.D.E.O.N responded by showing two historical documents that showed two archers facing eachother and a red blur alongside a orange lightning bolt. Before Kara and Cyborg could ask Rip said, "I found these two articles a day before I recieved the message to Chloe Sullivan. Don't worry, we will your friends again. Of that I have no doubt." Kara and Cyborg decided that it was best to to push Rip to take them to their friends, and went off to find some rooms for them to stay in. The room Cyborg found was equipped with everthing he could need including a charging station, while the room Kara found was much more normal. There was a bathroom, bed, vanity dresser, and a bedside table. She found several clothes that would fit her and saw that quite a few of them were meant for seduction. She pushed the bed and mouthed, "Memory foam. Wow." When she went to the bathroom she saw a bathtub big enough to swim in, but the toilet and sink were much more normal. She looked in the bedside drawer and saw what looked like a cellphone, but was upgraded so it would work even in the time tunnel.

Sarah walked into the room that Kara was in and activated a light similar to a red sun, but made it invisible. She walked up behind Kara and said, "You know. As soon as I saw you I wanted to get in your pants." Before Kara could do anything Sarah threw her on the bed and tied her arms to the headboard before closing the door. Three hours later Sarah walked out of the room and Ray raised an eyebrow at her for a few seconds then continued what he was doing. Cyborg came down the hallway and Ray said, "Cyborg. After you free your friend would you mind letting me and Martin Stein run tests on you. Just a few scans and whatnot. That way we can know how to help you should you ever get injured in our missions." Cyborg sighed and said, "I guess. By the way, what did you mean by free my friend." Ray said right before leaving the hallway, "See for yourself." and Cyborg knocked on Kara's door. When Kara said, "Come in." he did and saw that she was tied up with her hands and ankles tied to the bedposts, but thankfully had a blankett covering her privates. He immediately freed her and left the room letting her get dressed again, then he and Kara went to find Rip and have him deal with her. "I'm afraid that I forgot entirely about the fact that Sarah has been rather horny this past week. If I had remembered I would've ensured that Sarah wouldn't have been able to do what she did. From now on she won't. G.I.D.E.O.N please ensure that Sarah can't do what she did to Kara anymore. Also, how did she de-power Kara?" G.I.D.E.O.N replied informatively, [She changed the light's settings to emenate radiation from a red sun. Sarah Lance won't be able to do it again.] Rip said quickly, "Thank you G.I.D.E.O.N. I hope we can move past this now?" and Kara merely smiled evilly.

As Sarah was training herself Kara walked up behind her and blurred her to Sarah's room right before stripping and tying Sarah up in that position Kara had recently been in. "You force me to into that again, and being tied up like this overnight with the door open will be the least of your worries. Don't worry I'll try to make sure that Mic Rory won't come anywhere near you. He might slip away though." Sarah glared at Kara before Kara could blur away and spent the night thinking of a way to pay Kara back in kind. A few days later they arrived at their destination and saw that the world was at war and Rip said, "The world shouldn't be at war this early in time. Something integral changed." Then they went to seatch for what had started the war two centuries early. What they saw horrified Rip to the point of deciding to go back to the time that the message warned them of.

I apologize for the none child friendly content towards the end, but throughout the Multiverse storyline it'll be more adult. Also, don't worry Sarah isn't really being herself. consider her situation as similar to Clark when he was on Red Kryptonite, but more about the sexual activity. It might progress to a more dangerous situation later on, and it might not. we'll see.


	9. Multicrisis in the Multiverse: Part 2

This will be the story of GA and Chloe arriving and surviving in Star City, but a darker Star City than the one they remember.

Multicrisis in the Multiverse: Part Two

When Chloe and Oliver popped out of the portal they were fifteen stories high, and Chloe screamed, "In the sky, why are we fifteen stories high?!" Oliver immediately pulled out his grapnel gun and when it caught Oliver swung them to the nearest roof safely. "Not exactly what I would call a party, but it gets the adrenaline rushing." said Oliver chuckling as they were laying on their backs after they stopped rolling. Chloe chuckled as well as she hit him playfully, then a scream rang out and Oliver got up immediately with a slight wobble. He looked over the building and saw a man chasing a woman, then he looked at Chloe smiling a bit and leaped off the building. He pulled out his grapnel gun and aimed it up, then shot after changing the setting to down. He landed behind the man and pulled out his bow and turned at the same time. "Leave the girl alone." he said seriously after he deepened his voice. The man stopped moving then turned around and said, "Well well. Looks like we have a Green Arrow wannabe." Oliver was silent for a second then shot the arrow into the man's shoulder and said, "Think I'm an imposter now. That shot was right into the part of the shoulder that can incompasitate anyone without killing them."

The woman who was running walked up and asked, "Who are you?" Oliver smiled and said, "I'm the Green Arrow." then he pulled out his grapnel gun again and shot up. After five seconds he was pulled up and the woman looked up and watched him go. "So, is this world anything like our own?" asked Chloe with a smile. Oliver shrugged said, "Seems like it is. Did you know this world has it's own Green Arrow?" Chloe's eyes widened for a few minutes then said, "It makes sense, and would definitely prove that we're in an alternate reality." In another part of the city a different archer was leaping across rooftops till he heard some gunshots emenating from below. He looked over and saw that some off duty cops were pinned against an alley. He immediately jumped down and shot a grapnel arrow up lowering him down slowly. When he landed the cops and the attackers paused what they were doing which gave Green Arrow time to pull out an arrow and activated his voice modulator and said, "If you want to survive this with working limbs, put down your guns." and a thug said, "Try me." Green Arrow immediately shot the arrow into a thug's shoulder turning him before a bright light emenated from him causing the thugs to stagger holding their eyes. Before Green Arrow grapneled up he said to the cops without turning, "They're all yours officers."

A few days later Oliver walked into his office and sat down to do paperwork, and Thea walked in with a look that indicated Oliver did something he shouldn't have. "Just spit it out Thea. What did I do?" asked Oliver slightly annoyed at her silence. Thea breathed deeply and said, "You tell me." then she turned on the tv and a Newswoman said, "There is or isn't a new archer in town. According to this victim turned eyewitness a man in a green sleeveless hoodie shot the man that was chasing her down the alley. After he did that apparently pulled out a grapnel device and shot it up before being pulled up by it. According to the eyewitness this archer called himself The Green Arrow. The question is, has Green Arrow acquired a wardrobe change or is this a copycat?" Oliver sat there for a few minuts with his eyes narrowing and he said, "Thea. Clear my schedule. I have a copycat to find." and headed towards the door, but Thea said, "You'll have time after the press conference." Oliver knew that Thea wouldn't let him off so he went to the press conference.

Chloe and Oliver were staying in a house that was being unused for a while and Chloe turned on the tv then said, "Oliver you need to see this. I think you'll like it." Oliver walked in without a shirt and saw the tv, "He looks nothing like me. Also, how come this guy gets to become a Mayor and I only get an office building." Chloe smiled as she said, "At least you still have you company. This version lost his to a Ray Palmer." Oliver felt slightly better about himself but still grumbled and turned to leave, but stopped when he heard the Mayor say, "I promise you that this new archer will found. There is only one Green Arrow and this archer isn't him. Until this archer is found it's better to stay in your homes until Green Arrow finds him and deals with him." Oliver said after a few minutes of silence, "Uh oh. I think this guy's gonna kill me." Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "We don't even know if version of Green Arrow is Oliver Queen or not." Oliver said after he returned from getting dressed, "Guess there's only one way to find out. After a few hours of waiting for night he got into his suit and said, "Wish me luck." right before jumping out of a window. Chloe watched the window and said, "Good luck and be careful Oliver."

Oliver Queen walked down into the Arrowcave(don't really know what Arrow's GA would call it but for the sake of...the sake I'm calling it the Arrowcave) and walked up to Felicity. "Oliver before you say anything, I'm already looking for any sitings of the other Green Arrow. I'll update you on the progress as you're patrolling. At least we don't have to worry about civilians getting in danger tonight. Good idea putting down that temporary curfew." said Felicity quickly. Oliver had finished putting on his suit by the time Felicity had finished speaking. Oliver got onto his bike and rode off and kept riding till he noticed some movement up on the roofs. He immediately turned into an alley and as soon as he had stopped the bike he shot a grapnel arrow up which pulled him up onto the roof. As soon as he arrived on the roof he pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the wannabe Green Arrow. "Put your hands up and remove the hood." said Green Arrow after activating the voice modulator. The imposter slowly turned around and put his hands up but didn't remove his hood. "So how are we gonna do this? You gonna shoot me or are we gonna talk this out?" asked the imposter with a cheery tone. Green Arrow said sternly, "Remove the hood and we'll talk. If you don't I'll shoot you then remove the hood. Your choice." The imposter thought for a few minutes then said in a not so cheery tone, "Give it your best shot buddy. Pun intended." Green Arrow narrowed his eyes and said darkly, "Bad choice." then let the arrow fly. Just before the arrow could hit it's target the imposter caught it with ease.

As Oliver was holding the arrow feeling it's vibrations he said, "Nice shooting tex, but as a philosopher once said. One's greatest enemy is thyself. Isn't that right Oliver Queen." The Green Arrow blinked his eyes and he pulled out another arrow then growled, "Who are you, and what makes you think I'm Oliver Queen." Oliver smiled and said, "I'll tell you after a contest. Let's see who's the better archer." then he pulled out his bow and transformed it. As soon as it had transformed he pulled out an arrow and let it fly at the same time as Green arrow let his fly. The arrows passed eachother, but Oliver's reached it's target first and Green Arrow managed to dodge it quickly at the same time as he pulled out another and let it fly. They kept this dance going for a few minutes till Green Arrow managed a trishot and knocked Oliver's bow out of his hand and the second arrow knocked his crossbow out of his hand as soon as Oliver pulled it out. The final arrow slammed into Oliver's shoulder causing him to loose balance making him to fall off the building. Right before he toppled over he said, "Didn't see that coming." Green Arrow ran over quickly and managed to grab Oliver before he fell to the street.

When Oliver woke up he was strapped to a table with a bandage on his shoulder and his hoodie was off. "Who are you?" asked Green Arrow and Oliver said, "I'm the jolly green giant. Nice to meet you." Green Arrow yelled, "Don't mess with me!" then a feminine voice said, "Why don't you give me a try." Felicity walked up giving Green Arrow a look when he looked at her sternly. Eventually, Green Arrow walked away and Felicity said, "According to the facial recognition system you don't exist. I can give you an identity as a free man, but only if you tell me who you are and why you were trying to be the Green Arrow. Oliver smiled and said, "Sorry blondie, but I already have a wife. Nice try at hitting on me." Felicity opened her mouth and slapped Oliver hard, but Oliver wasn't even fased. He merely smiled and when Felicity composed herself she said, "I happen to have a boyfriend. Now then tell me what I want to know." Oliver smiled and looked at her for a few minutes before he asked quietly, "Investigate the Multiverse theory and we'll talk." Felicity raised an eyebrow then said, "You're not really from an alternate reality are you?" Oliver merely smiled and closed his eyes, which caused Felicity to raise both eyebrows and slowly walk away thinking all of the scientific possibilities for this new development.

In the morning Felicity returned and took some of Oliver's blood then left, and Oliver kept imagining he was with Chloe. Eventually, Felicity returned and untied Oliver before she asked with a curious tone, "What's your name?" Oliver asked suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?" and Felicity responded truthfully, "I had your blood analyzed and the platelets are unlike anything I've ever seen. Even the dna sequence is odd. That lead me to conclude that you'd have to be from an alternate universe." Oliver smiled and said, "In that case I think it's safe to say that my name is Oliver Queen, and in my universe I am the Green Arrow." and Felicity dropped her bottom jaw and then shook her head before she said, "I apologize for the way my Green Arrow was toward you. He isn't quick to trust people. He needs to run background checks before he can trust them." Oliver grunted as he stretched before he joked, "He must be fun at parties." and Felicity shrugged before she walked to the computer and said, "He's not that bad." After a few minutes she asked, "Why are you in this universe anyway?" and Oliver frowned before he said, "A friend of mine vanished and another man who called himself Rip Hunter appeared and asked me to help him. His exact words were: My name is Rip Hunter and the whole Multiverse is in danger."

Later that night Oliver Queen arrived at the Arrowcave and saw that the imposter was free and standing behind Felicity while she was on the computer. "Don't worry your Mayorness. I know you're the Green Arrow." said the imposter and Oliver immediately walked behind him to attack, but when he did the imposter managed to redirect the attack then push Oliver back. "I'm on your side okay? You don't have to attack me." said the imposter with a slightly exasperated tone. Oliver was about to respond when Felicity said sternly, "Oliver don't. He's from another reality and he is the Green Arrow." Oliver looked at Felicity with an angry expression, "Felicity I didn't say you could set this man free. He can't be trusted." Felicity walked up to Oliver and said, "Oliver. Someone from our universe brought him here because the Multiverse is in danger. This Oliver wants to work with us on this." Oliver looked at the other Oliver and said, "Fine. You make any wrong moves and I'll put an arrow in you." Oliver looked at the Mayor and smiled before holding out his hand and said, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer huh. I can role with that. Well, if you people don't mind I'm going to go home. Now where's my suit."

Chloe was biting her nails in worry and lurched when she saw someone come in the window but relaxed with she saw that it was Oliver. "Oliver where have you been?" she asked with worry in her voice. Oliver pulled down the hood and said, "I'd tell you but this world's Green Arrow is probably watching me and he'll more than likely kill me if I told you. He's kinda psychotic and paranoid. He's still the hero of this world. I don't really like this Star City. I can't wait till we get home." Suddenly someonw crashed through another window and oliver turned around aiming an arrow, but lowered it some when he saw that it the Star City vigilanti. "What are you doing here?" asked Oliver irritably and Green Arrow demanded, "Who else did you bring from your universe, and how dangerous are they?" Chloe walked in between them and said, "Hello I'm Chloe Sullivan. I'm Green Arrow's tech support. In fact I help a whole team of heroes. We won't tell you how many and how dangerous they are till I can determine if you won't kill any of them." Suddenly a scream sounded out and Green Arrow held his ears to his hands and Black Canary burst through another window. "Green Arrow, Chloe are you two all right?" asked Black Canary. Green Arrow quickly aimed an arrow and shot it, but Black Canary screamed again shattering the arrow. Oliver said jokingly, "Don't feel bad Crazy Arrow she did that to me once. She first tried to kill me once then we became fast friends." Green Arrow lowered his bow and said with a tone that indicated grief, "So there is a universe where Laurel lives. I'm truly glad and angry to know that." Black Canary asked with confusion, "Who's Laurel? Why is he calling me Laurel?" Chloe immediately went onto a computer and pulled up a document. "Apparently in this universe Black Canary's real name was Dinah Laurel Lance, though she went by Laurel. She was murdered by a man named Damien Dhark who Green Arrow eventually killed to avenge her death."

I'll update when I can.


	10. Multicrisis in the Multiverse: Part 3

This'll be about Bart Allen helping Barry Allen and the rest of Team Flash.

Multicrisis in the Multiverse: Part Three

As soon as Bart Allen stepped out of the inter-dimensional portal he saw a large truck spinning out of control. He immediately put his hood back up and placed his special sunglasses on and he ran to get the driver out of the truck and to move the civilians out of the way so they wouldn't get splattered all over the ground. Then, he ran to the top of the nearest building and said, "Looks like Central City, but it feels wrong." He decided to go running around the city to learn what he could about this Central City. Meanwhile at Star Labs Cisco was typing away at his computer trying to figure out why the alarms were going off. "Cisco why is the alarm going off?" asked Caitlyn with a curiously worried expression on her face as she walked into the control room. "I don't know. the alarm first went off and I tracked the origin of the dimensional anomaly to Star City twice, and now the same anomaly in in Central City. Problem is all three of them are open and are getting wider. Though according to the satallites they've all closed by now." Rambled Cisco as he continued typing. Suddenly the alarms shut off and in it's place was the meta-human alarm, so Cisco switched tasks and looking at the screen and said, "Holy speedsterama."

Barry was at the CSI department of the CCPD building working with Julian when Cisco called, "Barry I think we have another speedster on the loose." and Barry immediately said slightly tired at the fact he probably has to fight another speedster, "Where and when was he or she seen?" Cisco was quiet for a few minutes then said, "Not too far from Big Belly Burger there was a semi truck spinning out of control and according to the traffic cam I'm looking through a red blur appeared out of nowhere and the driver was found a couple yards away." Barry immediately ran out and Julian said grumpily, "Barry better be out of the room before he speeds away. Having to reorganize my papers is getting really bloody tedious." When Barry arrived at the location in his suit he didn't see any sign of the red blur so he ran up a building and saw it in the distance. He immediately ran after it and saw that it was a man in a hoodie so when he caught up to him he asked, "Hi. Where are you from? Why does your speed force look so strange?" Bart Allen turned to look behind him and saw a man in red and he abruptly stopped then ran the other way when the man in red over shot him. Barry smiled and thought _This is actually going to be fun._ as he ran after the man in the hoodie.

Bart ran as fast as he could but couldn't shake him so he ran to the top of the building and was clotheslined by an african american in red and yellow. Bart got back up and stared at both of the speedsters and said, "Yo amigos." The speedsters looked at each other then the man in red said, "Yo soy mehicano?" Bart smiled and said, "No." then the man in red scratched his head till he said, "You're messing with me. You just know a few spanish words, don't you." Bart grinned and said, "You got me scarlet man." which caused the man in yellow and red to laugh while the man in red said, "I'm called The Flash." and Bart shrugged before he said, "How was I supposed to know. Anyway, I'm called impulse. I was given that callsign cause I'm probably a little impulsive. So shall we go run and feel the rush, cause I'm getting kinda bored of all this conversating?" The speedsters didn't answer him and instead ran at him grabbing him in the process and taking him to the pipeline. An hour after they arrived Bart was banging his head against the back of his pod till someone opened a blast shield and asked, "Who are you? What are you doing in Central City?" Bart said honestly, "I'll tell you if you let me out of el borado." and the man waited for a few minutes before pressing a button and Bart got back up and said, "As I said before I'm called impulse but my real name is Bart Allen." which caused the man to stumble back a step. Bart raised an eyebrow then said, "As for why I'm here, well the Multiverse is in danger. I was recruited by a man who called himself Rip Hunter."

The man then walked out of the shadows and said, "My name is Barry Allen and I'm The Flash. The man in yellow and red is called Kid Flash but his real name is Wally West." Bart said with a slight surprise in his voice, "Another Allen is a speedster? I guess it's the universe's thing. Making us Allens into speedsters." and Barry smiled then nodded before gesturing Bart to follow him. After everyone was introduced another alarm went off and Cisco yelled, "Not again!" before running to the computer and shutting it off. Barry walked up and asked, "So what's the problem this time?" but Cisco didn't answer for few minutes. "Uh oh. Savitar's back." said Cisco in fear with his face going pale causing Barry and Wally to spew out the cups of water they were drinking. Bart looked around with a confused expression and asked, "What's a Savitar hermano?" He didn't get an answer for a few minutes till Barry said, "He's the god of speedsters. He's soo fast it's like he teleports all over the place. I haven't been able to beat him yet. None of my speedster friends have. He shouldn't even be free from the speedforce. The philosopher stone is what allows him to be free. We have that encased in a box."

Bart decided to help Barry and they sped to Savitar's location and Savitar said to Bart, "You shouldn't be here. Go back to your universe. NOW!" but Bart merely said, "Dude, I'm not going back till the Multiverse is safe and you're going back to whatever hell you came from el diablo." Savitar snarled and ran at Bart grabbing him by the throat and growled, "I'm your god! You will respect me!" Flash started running around them faster and faster till he stopped shooting lightning at Savitar causing him to drop Bart and spaz about. "What's the matter Sav? Don't like a little shock?" asked Flash jokingly as well as angrily. Savitar turned to Flash and ran at him dragging him about the place again. By the time Bart got to them Flash was unconscious and Savitar was about to break his neck, but Bart immediately punched Savitar causing him to go flying a few yards away into the river. Bart picked Flash up and ran back to Star Labs. "Savitar really is a monster." said Bart exhaustedly before collapsing becoming unconscious. When he woke up Flash was still unconscious but looking better and a beautiful woman was sitting by his side.

"Hello there senorita. Who are you, you beautiful lady?" asked Bart and the woman looked at Bart and said, "My name is Iris West. Thank you for saving Barry." and Bart went to sit up then felt a pain in his leg. "Owwwww. what the...? Why is my pain feeling like it was crushed by a building?" complained Bart and Caitlyn walked up to say, "That's because you ran so hard you broke a leg bone. You didn't feel it cause your adrenaline was spiked which in turn muted the pain." then she pulled out an x-ray machine and said with relief, "At least you heal fast like Barry. However with the damage you recieved you'll be out of action for a few days. Just be grateful it won't be for a full month." Bart grunted and said, "Great just great. Now I'm stuck and can't feel the rush of running anymore." Caitlyn walked up and placed her hand consolingly on Bart's shoulder then left the room. soon after an African American man walked in and asked, "How's Barry Iris?" Iris answered quietly without looking up, "He's doing better, but he's still out." then the man nodded before turning to Bart and said, "Thank you for saving my son. You hungry?" and Bart's stomach grumbled as he realized he was hungry then he nodded. The man looked to Iris and Bart then said, "I'm gonna go get some pizzas." Bart quickly said, "Can I have two large cheese pizzas, and two large peperoni pizzas, and some desert pizzas?" The man looked at Bart and laughed before he said, "Your appatite is as large as Barry's. I'll see what I can do. By the way my name is Joe West. what's yours?" Bart smiled and said, "Me llamo Bart Allen." causing Joe to raise an eyebrow before walking out.

I know. This chapter was shorter than the other two(i think they were. don't remember), but I couldn't think of a good long fight involving speedsters so yeah. Anyway. Part four will take place a couple weeks after Bart broke his leg so Bart will be able to fight with all the heroes against a nearly impossible evil.


	11. Multicrisis in the Multiverse: Part 4

This'll be the finale of the MitM story. This story will explain the reason behind Sarah Lance's extreme horniness

Multicrisis in the Multiverse: Part Four

A being was in the dimension between dimensions, the realm between realms slowly destroying the Multiverse by absorbing any and all energy he could. "I was right when I chose you Kal-el. Your reality is the prime universe. If your's erases then all of them do and nobody can stop me!" said the formerlly rotting villain evilly. He felt a twinge in the universal threads and looked through all of time and space then saw Green Arrow Prime, Impulse Prime, Black Canary Prime, Chloe Sullivan Prime, Kara Zor-el Prime, and Rip Hunter go through inter-dimensional portals. "Rip Hunter." growled the monster as he glared at the moment in time in space. Meanwhile, the Waverider landed at the former JSA headquarters and said, "Alright then. People we'll wait in the JSA headquarters as we wait for the rest of the team I have gathered. Kara, you'll go flying to Star City and Central City then bring them here." As soon as Kara flew off Sarah's eyes flashed black for a few seconds and she followed the rest of the Legends into the hanger. When Kara arrived in Star City she saw Bart running alongside another speedster with one other following a few steps behind them. She immediately flew down to the street and landed in front of them.

Bart skidded to a stop alongside Barry and Wally then said, "Yo Kara. It's about time. So we're ready to go save the Multiverse?" and Kara nodded before Barry said, "Wait? Are you another Supergirl?" and Kara raised an eyebrow in curiosity then asked, "Another Supergirl?" After Barry explained what he was talking about Kara said, "Bart. Meet me at the old JSA headquarters in this universe." but before she could take off Bart asked, "Uh how do I get there?" Barry immediately responded, "I'll show you the way. Wally go back to Star Labs and keep everyone safe. It'll be your job to protect Central City while I'm gone." Kara flew up into the sky and saw Bart and Barry running off towards the JSA headquarters then she headed to Star City. In Star City the two Oliver's were sparring and Oliver prime kept getting beat by Oliver. "You're good but you need to be more agressive and not rely too heavily on your bow." said Oliver as he helped Oliver Prime up. Oliver Prime said as he went to get a drink to refresh himself, "Thanks for the advice, but I think I'll fight my way. You do the fist to cuffs while I do the shooting. Besides on my Earth I never needed to be overly agressive, and I always work with others. It helps that I'm not overly paranoid like you."

When they were cleaned up Oliver went to sign some papers at the office and Oliver Prime went to take a nap, and when he woke up a blonde woman was standing over him. When his vision had cleared up Oliver Prime said, "Kara? So it's time huh." and when Kara Prime nodded he got up and stretched before he said, "Well I'll go get Chloe." Right after he got his suit on Chloe came into the room and Oliver Prime said, "It's time. Though we need to clean up the place before we leave." As soon as he finished saying that everything was tidied up in a blur. "Now can we go?" asked Kara Prime impatiently? When Chloe and Oliver Prime nodded she grabbed them and flew them to the hanger, and when they landed Oliver Prime saw a man in red chatting up some people and he groaned, "Another speedster? Just great. I wonder how much of a prick he is." Bart heard Oliver's grumbling and said as he walked over, "Don't worry amigo, this guy is cool." Barry walked up and said, "So this is your Earth's Green Arrow. Your suit is much shinier than my GA. Don't you get cold without even having shoulder pad things?" Green Arrow said seriously, "I was on an Island for five months. I don't get cold." Barry couldn't hold back a laugh and said, "That is almost like what my GA said when I asked a similar question. Of course he was missing for five years instead of five months." Green Arrow grumbled as he walked away, "So that's why he keeps beating me." Barry looked at Bart but Bart was just as clueless. Chloe however smiled and walked over to Rip Hunter when she saw him.

"Okay people. I managed to trace the origin of the Multiverse's destruction and it's located in a realm called the void. Some people call it hell, but what it actually is is the realm between realms. The space between spaces, the point outside of time and space, the dimension between dimensions. There also seems to be a dimensional energy located there, it's the same frequency as yours Ms. Sullivan." said Rip seriously. Rip had everyone get into the Waverider and was about to take off when a wheezing groaning sound started sounding inside of the Waverider. When it was done a blue box was standing near the chairs. Suddenly, a man dressed as a magician walked out and he looked around. "What am I here for? why did you bring me here?" yelled the man when he turned to look at the blue box. Then, he turned when he saw everyone staring at him but his face gained an expression when he saw rip. "Rory? Is that really you? You've gone and grown a beard, and changed your choice in apparel?" asked the man with happiness and curiosity in his voice. Rip got out of the pilot's chair and said, "I have no idea who this Rory is. Why and how did you get on the Waverider?" The man looked crestfallen but immediately said, "I don't know why I'm here, but it must be for a good reason. She never takes me places I'm not needed. As for how I got here, well the answer to that is quite simple. The TARDIS brought me here." Everyone asked in unison with confusion, "The what?" The man immediately got annoyed and said harshly, "The TARDIS. That's Time and Relative Dimension in Space. S, TARDIS."

As soon as he finished saying that he saw Sarah's eyes flash black then return normal, and he immediately walked to her waving his sonic screwdriver around. "Oh this isn't good." said the man mysteriously with a worried expression . He turned to Rip and said, "You need to kill this woman right now." and Rip glared at him before he asked angrily, "Why would I kill one of my friends?" The man looked at him sternly and said darkly, "She has a parasite that feeds off of sexual desires and the parasite enhances them to the point of being dangerous. The only way to remove it is to render the host dead." Rip widened his eyes at the realization that the man was right, but he didn't see how Sarah could've been infected. "Just who are you?" asked Rip curiously and the man said with a grin, "I'm the Doctor." Rip looked like he was about to say something but closed his mouth and said, "Kara take her to the med bay and restrain her." When he turned back towards the Doctor he was gone and the blue box's door was open. He went into the box and saw that it was bigger on the inside. Then he left the box and walked around it and said, "This technology shouldn't exist till the year 9860. How?" The Doctor popped out of the box and said, "Timelord technology." which caused Rip to gain a confused expression before he said, "Time what? Don't you mean Time Master? If so then you're wrong Time Master's never had this technology and I'm the last of the Time Masters." The Doctor rolled his eyes and said, "You humans never listen. I said Timelord not Time Master. I'm not even from this universe. I don't even see how I got here. One minute I was leaving Earth after meeting a woman in a diner that vanished a few seconds later after I left and the next I am here."

When everyone was in the med bay Sarah was struggling in her restraints and staring at everyone with black eyes. "You will never win Timelord. You may escape me at every turn, but nobody evades death forever." said Sarah and a demonic voice and the Doctor gritted his teeth before he said, "Who are you? How do you know of me?" Sarah merely laughed insanely before Rip shot her with the device the Doctor made a few minutes ago and Sarah went limp. They waited for five minutes till black goop exited out of her mouth, ears, nose, and eyes and slimed towards everyone else. Unfortunately the slime thinned out too much the sprinkler system was able to disapate it. The sprinklers let up when it had fully disapated and Sarah stirred then asked, "Rip? What's going on? When did we get a bigger crew?" Rip said with relief in his voice, "It's a long story. I'll tell you while we're on out way." The Doctor immediately said, "I would go with you, but the TARDIS doesn't work in the void. If she goes in there she'll die." When the Doctor headed toward the TARDIS Rip said, "Thank you, for everything. You didn't know us but you helped anyway." and the Doctor turned around and said, "No problem. If you want to defeat the being behind this, use this device. It'll be able to reduce everything he ever did." Rip looked at the cylindrical device the size of a pen and asked, "What is this and what do I do with it?" The Doctor poked his head out of the doorway and said, "It's a laser screwdriver, and you point it at your opponent and press the button. One setting makes one older and the other makes one younger. There's also a third setting that kills. As soon as this crisis is over, destroy it. That weapon is too dangerous for anyone to have."

After the Doctor had left they immediately flew to the location in the void and when they stepped out everyone was suited up and they saw Clark fading away and some strange creature becoming even more visible. when it turned around they didn't see a face, but it still felt like they it was watching them. Rip walked up and said, "You are under arrest for crimes against the Multiverse. Your charge is attempting to destroy the Multiverse, and attempted manslaughter." The being merely snarled and said, "Rip Hunter. You have foiled my plans for too long. This time you shall die by my hand." Then it raised it's hand and everyone except for Kara started gasping. Kara's ring started glowing purple and Kara said, "So it does have a use on this quest." then flew at the being and punched it knocking it off it's feet and away from Clark. When he was knocked back Clark started reappearing, and when rip saw that then came up with a plan. "Ray, Mic, Oliver, and Dinah you and I will go help Kara. Cyborg you take the rest and get Mr. Kent into the Waverider and place him in the med bay. protect him at all costs. Mr. Allen you'll help both teams. Ms. Sullivan do what you can for Mr. Kent."

Rip, Mic, and Oliver all shot the creature while Dinah threw her throwing knives and screamed at it, while Ray flew around and blasted his arm pulses at it. The battle went on for quite a while and everytime they managed to push him back he got weaker. Eventually, it fell down to it's knees and said, "I won't let you win Hunter. I will destroy you all!" Rip and company walked up and aimed their weapons at it's face and Rip said, "No you're not." Then, Mic fired at him point blank incinerating his face killing him permenantly. Green Arrow looked at Mic and said , "Really? Did you really have to kill him?" and Mic shrugged while Rip said, "It wasn't really alive. It was merely an inter-dimensional being born for nothing but destruction. It will be back, but we won't have to deal with it for a while." However he still set shot the laser screwdriver at it disintegrating the being to give them more time to live their lives without having to fight it." As soon as Rip had returned everyone to their proper times and universes he placed the Laser Screwdriver in his vault for future fights against that creature.


	12. Chapter Eight: Bounty

Chapter Eight: Bounty

Lobo was in a galactic spaceports cantina when someone passed by giving him a bounty packet. He looked into the packet and saw that it had a photo of Superman with the price underneath the picture as well as the words, wanted dead or alive above the photo. "99 Billion unicreds. Sweet. The main man's gonna be reach very soon. He got up after finishing his gorcknazckt and left the building punching a man demanding to get paid before getting onto his bike. Back on Earth Clark was still reeling from the ordeal he went through in the void and didn't even get up to do chores. Kara said that she'd stay with him till he got back to his normal self, but eventually Brock came and pulled her back. Since then Clark hasn't seen anyone else in the whole world and Metropolis lost hope in Superman. Chloe walked up into his room and pulled the sheets off of him and said, "Get up Clark. The world needs you. They may not want you right now, because of your depression keeping you in bed but that doesn't mean that they don't need you." but Clark just kept staring at wall ignoring her which caused her to stomp of in anger.

The next day Superboy became Metropolis' hero, but not even he could fend off Metallo. Green Arrow had to save Superboy from Metallo, and bring Superboy home to rest. "Okay Clark, you need to get up. I was once in a depression, but even I got up out of bed. What is keeping you here?" said Oliver with slight annoyance one day. Clark mumbled, "I don't know. I was like this ever since I woke up after that enormous pain I felt when I was in the watchtower." and Oliver realised that Clark was feeling the after effects of nearly being erased from existance when he was captured by that void being. After Oliver left Clark was teleported to the fortress by the key to the to portal in the cave. "What is wrong my son?" asked the disembodied voice of Jor-el. When Clark didn't answer the fortressed pulsed then a piller of energy formed around Clark picking him up into the air, and looking threw Clark's memories and performing a bioscan on Clark. When the bioscan was done the fortress froze him in an ice pillar in order to heal him.

Lobo arrived in Metropolis and yelled, "Superman! Come here and face the main man in glorious battle!" but when nobody responded he roared and started blasting the city with his hoverbike destroying everything in his sight. Eventually, Green Arrow arrived in Metropolis and shot Lobo's bike with an explosive arrow causing Lobo to fall off of his bike. "Gah! Who did that!" shouted Lobo when he got up from the small crater he created. Another arrow headed his way and Lobo caught it then shouted, "Nice try, but nobody beats the main man with sticks!" Green Arrow said quietly, "Uh oh. I'm gonna need some help." and called the available team members to his location. The first one to show up was Impulse as always, and Impulse spun Lobo like a spinning top as soon as he had arrived before running to the top of the building that Green Arrow was standing on. When Lobo stopped spinning he fell down onto his back and Green Arrow shot a net arrow that wrapped around Lobo, but Lobo immediately recovered and ripped the net open before jumping to the top of the building. "Nobody makes Lobo dizzy then ties the main man up!" yelled Lobo as he glared at the two heroes. Suddenly, Lobo fell backward off of the building and in his place Ant-Man appeared. "Sorry I took so long. I was busy telling the termites to leave the Kent farm and go to some rainforest. So who's the pale fugly guy?" said Ant-Man exhaustedly.

The other two heroes merely shrugged and Ant-Man said said sarcastically, "So a new villain that has a problem with Superman or just wants to fight him for no reason at all? This'll be as fun as fighting Galactus was." The fight against lobo went on for ten days and ten nights till Clark was freed from the ice pillar all healed up and he heard the people of Metropolis crying for help. He immediately flew towards Metropolis changing into his suit at the same time, and when he arrived he saw that Metropolis had turned into a warzone and Lobo was standing victorious over Green Arrow, Impulse, Ant-Man, Black Canaey, and Martian Manhunter. He saw Lobo about to stomp on Superboy and he immediately flew at Lobo ramming into him at top speed which caused Lobo to go flying into a banks ruin. Superman landed on the ground and helped Superboy up then directed him to take the others away from the city. Suddenly, a safe door was hurled at Superman which superman caught easily. "There you are Superman!" yelled Lobo, and Superman glared at him before he demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing on my planet?" Lobo jumped towards Superman, but Superman merely punched him back into the former bank.

"You've got a bounty on your head Superman! You have the honor of being taken in by the main man!" yelled Lobo right before throwing a car at Superman before jumping at him. As soon as Superman caught the car Lobo slammed into him and ramming him through a building till Superman could knee Lobo in the stomach which made Lobo let go of him. Superman got back up and said angrily, "I haven't done anything to make anyone want to put a bounty on my head." Lobo got up and shouted, "Not my problem Superman! I just bring in the bounty!" before swinging a right hook at superman which Superman caught and bent up causing Lobo to start falling to his knees. When Lobo was low enough Superman uppercutted Lobo into the sky and Superman flew after him grabbed him in the process before taking them into space and throwing Lobo off in a random direction after spinning Lobo around him once. When he was satisfied he flew back to earth and landed on the ground. He spent the next twenty days cleaning up Metropolis and repairing what he could.

Meanwhile, in space Hal Jordan was on his first patrol and saw Lobo floating in space. He immediately scanned him and noticed that he was still alive, but unconscious so Hal immediately formed a green bubble around him giving him a way to breath and stay alive. "Who is this guy?" asked Hal curiously and the ring responded, This is Lobo. He is one of the Universe's most feared bounty hunters. He is also an escaped prisoner. Hal immediately flew them to the nearest prison and handed Lobo off to the guards. He continued back to the planet he was staying to recharge his ring, and when as soon as he was finished he recieved a message from the prison he left Lobo at and heard that Lobo had escaped. He immediately flew off to recover Lobo because he felt responsible for Lobo, and when the direction that Lobo was heading was announced he paled. He flew even faster towards Earth, but Lobo was even faster.

On Earth Clark was having lunch with Conner when he heard something crash in Metropolis. "Stay here. Finish your lunch. I'll see what it is. If I need your help I'll call you." said Clark with a serious tone. He immediately changed into his suot as he flew towards Metropolis and when he got there he saw Lobo pick up the crashed ship and hurl it at him. Superman was unable to evade it and rammed into it getting knocked back, and crashed onto the ground a few yards away from Lobo. Lobo immediately jumped on him and picked him up by the throat. "The main man is going to relish squeezing the life from you Superman!" yelled Lobo in Superman's face a few inches away letting spittle fly out. Suddenly, Lobo was knocked back and Superman fell to the ground holding his throat. "Thanks Superboy." gasped Superman as he greedily breathed in the air. Superboy smiled and blurred off to get any civilians away from the fight. Superman was too slow to stop Lobo's next punch which rammed him into the ground. Lobo kept punching down bloodying Superman's face till suddenly he was engolfed by a green bubble and Superman looked up through swollen eyes and saw Hal had returned. Superman slowly got back up then said, "Thanks Green Lantern. As far as I'm concerned you're more than worthy to be a member of my team, but you still have some growing up to do." Hal nodded before flying off into the sky with Lobo in custody and Superman collapsed unconscious.

When Superman woke up he was back at the Kent farm in the loft and Superboy was sitting near him disguised as Conner Kent. "You were out for a while old man. " said Conner when he saw the question in Superman's eyes. Superman slowly sat up on the couch and said, "We won't have to worry about that musclebound space bounty hunter for a long while. Green Lantern took him to a galactic prison or something like that." When Superman had disguised himself as Clark Kent he and Superboy went to the town and had some supper since it was that time. Meanwhile, Hal Jordan was recieving a commendation for the good work he did in dealing with Lobo. The Lanterns were growing on him and he in turn grew on them. Killowag was the first one to accept him and decided to take Hal out to his favorite restaurant. When they arrived Hal still couldn't stomach the foods, but he was able to stomach the drinks. Killowag and Hal were great friends at that point and they decided to patrol the space quadrents together if they were ever in eachother's area. Eventually, Hal was allowed to return to earth to resume his human education, but found out that he was expelled from Keystone High. When he arrived home he found out that his parents were murdered in his absence. A week later a man found him living off of scraps on the streets and let Hal stay at his mansion till he could find a better home for Hal. Hal ended up going to Smallville High and staying at Clark Kent's farm and he felt more welcome there than anywhere else. He soon found out that Clark and Conner were Superman and Superboy, so he decided to out himself to Conner and they worked together to protect both Metropolis and Keystone City whenever they were free to do so.

* * *

I think this was a perfect way to bring Green Lantern back into the story. What do you guys think? Also, please leave a review of what I have so far. also, please follow this series if you want to read more. That way you'll get to know when there's an update.


	13. Chapter Nine: Assassin

Chapter Nine: Assassin

A man in a bat costume was chasing some people who moved like ninjas when some flew into him and knocked him out. "Good job Xuberant. Now that we have what we need Superman shall die. Your magic and our soon to be kryptonite weapons will make us unstoppable." said a man with a fu man chu and graying hair on his head. The Xuberant said, "Don't screw this up assassin. You do and I'll kill you myself." right before flying up into the air with the assassin's running off in a direction. When the man woke up it was nearing dawn so he called his car and jumped off of the roof. When he landed in his car he said, "Alfred. The League of Assassin's are planning something. I don't know what, but i have a feeling our old friend Superman is in danger." Alfred was silent for a few minutes then said, "Shall I acquire some tickets so Bruce Wayne can have a chat with Lex Luther?" Batman was quiet for a few minutes and said, "Go ahead. Maybe if Bruce Wayne meets with Luther he'll stop calling about a meeting. This way we can kill two birds with one stone." Meanwhile, Superman had just returned to Smallville when he heard someone in the barn. He walked into the barn and was immediately rammed into by someone. He was pushed into a wooden pillar and he looked at his assailant right before he said, "Xuberant? How do you have your powers? They were locked away by Strange." Xuberant sneered and said, "Dormammu gave me another shot at vengeance." Suddenly Xuberant spun superman around him and many kryptonite arrows impaled Superman. Superman slowly dropped down he fell unconscious, but before he did he saw someone walk up look at him. "Congratulations Superman. You have been selected for the ultimate sacrifice. Xuberant, Take him to Nanda Parbat. We'll meet you there." and Superman fell unconscious as the man said that last sentence.

Two nights later Oliver Queen was in his office when Bart blurred in and said, "Green we have a problem." Oliver looked at him and asked worriedly, "What's the issue Bart?" Bart blurred to a couch and said, "The big S is missing." Oliver dismissed it and said, "Isn't the first time he's left without telling us." Bart shook his head and said, "I doubt he would damage his barn before leaving. In fact if I know him, he'd probably clean it up." Oliver immediately went to done his gear and said, "Let's go to watchtower and look through the cameras." Before Bart blurred them to Metropolis Oliver clicked the intercom and said, "Felicity you can go home now. I'm heading out myself." Bart blurred them away before she could respond and when they arrived at watchtower Oliver said, "Bart you go get comfortable. I'll look at the footage." Oliver typed away and looked into the cameras Chloe installed when Clark went awol and saw some ninjas and a guy who looked suspiciously like the Xuberant attack Superman. He widened his eyes when he saw the ninjas shoot Superman with kryptonite arrows. Then he started the facial recognition system, but unfortunately the computer couldn't find any match. "Damn it! It's as if this guy was never born. Who the hell is he.?!" said Oliver angrily. Batman said, "That's Ra's Al Ghul. He's the leader of the League of Assassins. They have no identity, as far as the government is concerned." Oliver turned around in alarm and readied his bow at the same time then shot the arrow, but someone caught it right before he walked out of the shadows.

Oliver sighed and said, "Don't do that. You have no idea how dangerous it could be sneaking up on people." Batman merely stared at him in silence then Oliver facepalmed before he said, "Of course you know how dangerous it is. Why else would you do it? So tell me Spookman what are you doing here and what does Racial Ghoul want with Superman?" Batman walked up and said calmly, " His name is Ra's Al Ghul. I'm here to rescue Superman. The League of Assassin's want Superman for something, but I have no idea what. I will find out though." As Batman turned to leave Oliver said, "Not without us Senior Creepy. Superman's our friend too. He's rescued us so many times, and now we're going to rescue him." Batman regarded Oliver then said, "Fine, but not the speedster. I'm letting you work with me on this, and I prefer to have stealth and finess not blurring around letting people know someone's coming and blundering around." Bart was about to protest but Batman stared at him before he could so he stayed quiet. Oliver decided to go for a compromise and said, "How about we call him in when the fighting starts. He'd be real handy in keeping the kryptonite weapons away from Superman when he's back on his feet." Batman finally relented and firmly, "Fine. You'll come when we call, and not a moment sooner understood speedster." Bart merely nodded with a little satisfaction that he could get in on the action however minor a role.

Batman and Oliver arrived in Nanda Parbot and saw that the building was guarded by quite a bit of ninjas and Oliver said sarcastically, "Oh this is going to be real easy." which caused Batman whack him in the face before saying, "Shut up." Oliver caressed his face for a few minutes then said, "You go get Superman. I've got these guys." When Batman left to infiltrate the building Oliver pulled out an arrow then shot one of the ninjas and fell from the roof. The others immediately acted and started shooting back at Oliver with Oliver returning fire before he said, "Maybe I should'a been the one who went in to get Superman." An arrow flew over head and Oliver pulled out a flash arrow and shot it his opponents. Meanwhile Batman had found Superman but the Xuberant was nearby. _I should've brought my powersuit. Unless..._ thought Batman as he surveyed the room. Then the threw a batarang at a chandelier's chain breaking it and the chandelier fell to the ground and the candles went out engulfing them in darkness. "What the hell?" shouted the Xuberant as Batman dropped from the hole in the wall he had sat in. He snuck his way to the table Superman was chained to and woke him up. He handed Superman a pick lock and spun away as a sword came clanging down. "Detective. I expected you to come here, but not this soon. You will watch as Superman is sacrificed and the world becomes ours." Batman merely glared at Ra's before going on the offensive and putting Ra's on the defensive. Batman managed to knock Ra's sword away, but before he could leap at him Xuberant rammed him into a wall rende3ring him unconscious.

When Batman woke he was chained to a wall and Ra's had a kryptonite knife raised high in the air and was about to plunge the knife into him when somebody said, "I'd put that down if I were you." Everyone stared at the man who spoke and Ra's said, "Oliver Queen. In another life you were known as Al Sah Him. In that life, you killed me. allow me to share the sentiment." Suddenly Ra's ran at Oliver right before Oliver could shoot an arrow and impaled him in the stomach. Then Ra's stumbled back and fell down dead with an arrow in his heart. "Getting skewered is never fun." groaned Oliver as he pulled the knife from his stomach. Xuberant grunted and stalked towards Superman but was stopped when someone said, "Eye of agimoto remove this man's powers from him once more!" Xuberant looked towards the voice and flew off as he said, "I'm not losing my powers again!" Doctor Strange waved his hand and Batman was freed from his chains at the same time as Superman. "Strange. Nice to see you again, but it would be nicer if you would heal me." said Oliver after he fell to the ground. Strange teleported them all away and said, "The Xuberant will show himself again someday. As for Ra's he will eventually return, after all he still has the Lazarus pit." When Strange turned back to them Batman was gone and Oliver was caressing his stomach after being healed by the teleportation.

A few days later Clark had finally returned home to a fixed barn and Bart appeared next to him and said, "What do ya say amigo? Shall we go to mexico and say hello to all the senoritas?" Clark looked at him and snorted before he said, "You never change." Bart merely shrugged before blurring away and back with twenty boxes of pizza and said, "Compared to you I do change. We didn't call you boy scout for nothing." After the pizza had finished Bart blurred away and Clark went out to do some chores and saw Jonathan was in the barn. "Dad. I didn't expect to see you, but I'm still glad you're here." Jonathan turned around and smiled at Clark before he said, "Your fight against Dormammu is arriving Clark. You need to be careful when you fight him. He's far more dangerous than the darkness. I believe that he created the darkness. You won't see me again till sometime after Dormammu is beaten. Good luck son." Then Jonathan faded away and Clark walked up to the loft to stare out the window thoughtfully. One day at night he had a dream and Doctor Fate appeared. "Clark Kent. You must search for my new vessel. It is your only hope to fight Dormammu and win. I will guide you to him." Meanwhile in the dark dimension Dormammu stared through a window at clark's sleeping form and said with a cocky smile, "Soon Kal-el you will become my vessel in the world of the living."


	14. The Avengers

SMALLVILLE: The Earth 3 Adventures

The Avengers


	15. The Avengers Prologue

Prologue

Nick Fury was on the phone when the building shook and he rushed to the window and saw what looked like a magical beam blasting a hole into the sky. "What the hell?" asked Fury with a confused and worried expression. In New York Strange screamed in pain and fell unconscious as Mordo showed up and said, "Steven Strange. This house is now mine. All hail Dormammu." In Metropolis Superman was flying around a city when Fate said, "Look down Clark Kent. That teen there is my new vessel." Superman didn't waste any time being skeptical and immediately flew down. When he landed the kid angrily, "What you want super-freak?" Superman merely grabbed him and flew them to the fortress before he said, "You have a meeting with destiny." As Superman turned away the kid said, "Yeah will fuck you. You freaks already fucked with my life. Why would I ever listen to you, huh." Suddenly the Fate helmut appeared in his hand and the kid's eyes glazed as Fate spoke to him. When the Fate helmut was done the kid said, "The only reason I'd ever join the freak squad is to kill every last one of you fuckheads." Superman calmed himself as the helmut forced itself onto the kid's head and the teen was completely taken over by Fate. "I lied when I said the teen was my new vessel. We're just out of time. Dormammu is coming, and I have to go stop him. You are no help to us considering you are extremely weak to magic, so stay here." Superman was angry and whiled around till he faced Fate and said calmly but with a hint of anger, "After Dormammu has been defeated you will let the kid go, and you'll take the memories of these events with you. He doesn't need anymore reason to hate us."

In Gotham Bruce Wayne watched the news and saw a beam of energy opening a hole in the sky. "Shall I prepare the Batcave for some form of alien attack?" ask Alfred and Bruce answered after a few minutes, "No. Just fix up the powersuit. I'm going to head to Metropolis and see what I can do with my normal suit." In Star City Oliver had dressed up into his suit, but before he could head to Metropolis someone barged in and Oliver demanded, "Who are you?" The man said, "My name is Nick Fury, and I need your help Mr. Queen. In fact, the world needs your help." Oliver thought for a few minutes then said, "Good thing for you I'm going to go save the world, but I'm not going to work for any government organization. Tried being a loyal government man, but that nearly got me dead." Nick fury nodded his understanding and said, "You were the easiest one to find. Now I have to find Superman, and some of your other friends." Oliver immediately jumped out of the window as he shot a grapnel arrow upward. Nick walked out of Queen Industries and dialed a number on his phone. "Agent Sullivan, I need you to go find the big guy." Chloe immediately reponded, "You know Palmer trusts me as far as he can throw me." Nick sighed in annoyance and said, "I'm sending Widow to get Palmer and Phil to get Stark. You got the big guy." Chloe was silent for a few minutes then said with a nervous tone, "Yes sir." In New York Stark was under water installing a line that lead straight to Stark Tower right before he flew out of the water and towards Stark Tower.

Clark had just returned home when someone said from behind, "Mr. Kent. The world needs your help, and don't get paranoid. I've known ever since The world first saw Superman's face and I recognized it from your past articles. There's a reason I'm Director of Argus." Clark narrowed his eyes as he turned around and said, "I don't work for the government and I never will." Nick fury shrugged then turned to walk away but stopped and said over his shoulder, "I actually prefer you and your friends to remain independent. That way the world will remain a safer place. Your friend Oliver Queen is already heading to Metropolis. You'll be meeting three others that I know of during this event." When Fury left Clark stared sat down in the kitchen and drank as he thought for a few minutes. Then he blurred into his suit right before flying to Metropolis. When he arrived in Metropolis he was rammed into a building, and when he looked at his attacker he wasn't even surprised. The Xuberant pummeled him over and over, but Superman kicked him away effortlessly. "I'm going to kill you this day Superman!" shouted the Xuberant and Superman glared at him before he said, "No you won't." then flew straight at him till Superman was blasted in the chest by a magical bolt of energy which caused him to fall down to the ground below. He pushed himself up but was instantly blasted back down by someone nearby. "That's for ruining my plan all those years ago Kryptonian." sneered a blurry figure in green with a golden helmut and a staff with a blade then Superman blacked out.


	16. The Avengers Ch One Assemble

Chapter One: Assemble

"Loki. I have saved you from the fall from Asgard and now you will repay the favor." said Dormammu and Loki got up right before he replied, "I'm Loki of Asgard. I serve no demon! Especially not you!" Dormammu roared then backhanded Loki which caused him to go flying. Suddenly Loki appeared in the grasp of Dormammu's right hand. "You will serve me either willingly or as my slave." Loki struggled in his grasp and said with effort, "I Loki slave to no one, but I'm willing to make a deal." Dormammu calmed down then put him down and Loki massaged himself then said, "So what is it a demon like you desires of me?" Dormammu waved his left arm and a window to earth then said, "Bring me the body I've chosen to be my vessel in the world of the living." Loki looked at the person in the magical mirror and sneered, "Kal-el. I will get my revenge on you, and it will be magnificent." Dormammu smirked as he thought _You are mine Loki Laufeyson, and those who serve me are never freed from me."_ Back in the present Dormammu watched Loki and the Xuberant take down Superman.

An hour earlier, Tony Stark was underwater and had just finished welding a powerline together then he flew off into the sky. [Mr. Stark you have a call incoming.] said JARVIS and Tony said, "Nope. Ignore it. I'm not in the mood for a call today." JARVIS complied and as soon as Tony landed at Stark Tower Pepper came running up and said, "Tony you really need to answer it. It could be important." Tony sighed then said, "If you really think that, then you can answer it." Tony went to go look at the schematics and while he was Pepper said, "Phil's on the line Tony." Tony scoffed and said, "Tell him I'm not in. in fact I'm out. Also, Pepper you and I both know that his name is Agent." Suddenly, the door opened and Phil said, "Mr. Stark I'm here on behalf of Argus. We need your help." Tony wobbled his head to look at Phil then said, "That's quite the abrupt change. I thought you agent types..." but was cut off when Phil said, "We only need your help in an advisory capacity" Tony snorted as he went back to his work, but Pepper conversed with Phil. A few minutes later she walked up to Tony and said, "Get off that high horse Tony. They seriously need your help. do you even know what's going on in Metropolis?" Tony closed down the schematic then said as he turned towards her, "Please do tell."

In the forest of Dean Bruce Banner had just activated a fire to cook some food when he heard a twig crack. He quickly put out the fire and climbed a tree to hide. Chloe arrived and knelt next to the firepit and said, "So Banner was here not so long ago. In fact he was here just three minutes ago. So where did he...of course." Then she looked up and said, "Hello Mr. Banner. I'm here to talk, besides does it look like I could hurt you if I wanted to?" Bruce thought for a few minutes then climbed back down to the ground and said, "Hi. I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know me, but I don't know you." Chloe smiled then held out a hand before she said, "I'm Chloe Sullivan it's nice to finally meet the infamous Bruce Banner." Bruce sat down as he said, "Infamous huh. I guess that's a good description of...anyway what brings you here?" Chloe sat down crosslegged and said, "I'll be honest. I'm here on behalf of Argus, and we need your help." Bruce grunted then said to her calmly, "Thanks for the honesty. Not many people have been honest with me. However, I have no interest in helping the people that have been hunting me down for years." Chloe's smile faded and she said, "We don't need the Hulk. We just need your help because the universe is at stake, and I have a feeling you want it to survive." Bruce was quiet for a few minutes then asked, "What is the crisis that you need me for?"

Meanwhile Steve Rogers was punching the a punchig bag as he remembered the past. As Nick Fury walked in Steve punched the punching bag across the room. "Maybe I should have someone construct a much sturdier item to hang your punching bag up." said nick and Steve asked, "What do you need from me Nick? Trying to get me back into the world?" Nick walked a few steps closer then said, "No. I'm trying to get you to save it." Steve looked at Nick and said, "I do need to do something other than punch bags all day long. So what's the mission?" Nick held out a tablet and said, "I need you to work with some others to shut this down and stop the one behind it." An hour later, Loki was standing around some people and said, "Is this not simpler? You crave subjugation. You desire to be ruled over." Suddenly an african american stood up and said, "Fuck that shit. Nobody here desires to be enslaved, especially not by someone like you." Loki said, "There is no one like me." and the man replied, "There are always people like you, motherfucker." Loki's smile shrunk then he said, "Look to your elder people. He'll show you what happens when you stand up to me." then blasted magical energy at him. Suddenly, someone dropped down and the blocked the blast. When the light vanished the man stood up and said, "You know. Last time I was in Metropolis a man by the name of Vandel Savage was trying to dominate the people here. You'll be just as successful as him."

Loki smirked and said, "The soldier. The man out of time. What are you going to do?" Captain America said, "You're the one that's out of time. Now put your hands up behind your head. I'm placing you under arrest." Loki started to then shot a blast of magic at Captain America, but Captain America blocked it then threw his shield at him. Loki managed to deflect it which caused it to go flipping into the air. Captain America jumped and kicked him right before swing two jabs into Loki. Loki knocked him back and was about to blast him, but was kicked away by Iron Man who had just arrived as he landed. "Your turn reindeer games." said Iron Man as he aimed and primed all of his weapons at Loki. "Mr. Stark." said Captain America as he caught his shield. Iron Man turned his head to him and said, "Cap." Loki raised his arms and said, "I surrender." Then Iron Man said, "Good choice." right before he giving a hard right hook to his face. When Iron Man and Cap were in the air Loki looked up quickly and flinched a bit. Cap looked at him and asked, "What's the matter? Don't like a little lightning?" Loki looked at Cap then said honestly, "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Suddenly, the ramp lowered a bit and a man appeared. "Hey you can't just take him goldilocks." said Stark as he walked towards the man but the man suddenly knocked Stark back then grabbed Loki before flying out. Stark quickly got back up and grabbed his helmut. "Stark we need a plane of attack!" said Cap and Stark stopped at the ramp then said, "I have a plan. Attack." Then he flew out of the troop transport and Cap followed after he said, "Every time. Why do they always rush into the battle instead of making a plan?" Thor was standing in front of Loki then Stark rammed into him and crashed them through a forest. "You have no idea what's going on here metal man." Stark flipped up his flace plate and said, "And that's what exactly? Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" Thor glowered and said, "I have no quarrel with you. I'm taking Loki back to Asgard so he can face Asgardian justice." Stark replied, "You can take him after he faces human justice." Then said after he had turned around, "Tourist." Suddenly, he was knocked down and Iron Man quickly got back up and blasted Thor with his repulsers right before flying at him. He grabbed Thor then threw him into the tree after he spun around. Suddenly, Thor shot lightning at him then Iron man said, "How about that." Then he fired his hand repulsers at full blast causing Thor to go flying off backwards before crashing into the ground. When he both got up Cap said, "Stand down." Thor replied, "I'm on your side!" Cap said calmly, "Yeah? Prove it. Put the hammer down." Iron Man abruptly said, "Yeah, no. Bad idea. He loves his hamm..." but was knocked back when Thor threw his hammer into Iron Man's chest. After the hammer returned to Thor's hand Thor said, "You want me to put the hammer down!" then leapt at Captain America and swung down but Cap blocked the attack which caused a shockwave.


	17. The Avengers Ch Two Hulk

Chapter Two: Hulk

When the entire team had assembled at the watchtower Batman said, "Just before Argus had captured some guy who calls himself Loki, Superman was beaten by both him and The Xuberant. It is up to us to find Superman and bring him home. Does anyone have any suggestions." Nobody answered and Batman was about to speak when a golden light flashed. "Some of you will go help the team Fury is gathering while the rest of you and I go into the Dark Dimension to rescue our ally" said Doctor Fate. Hal thought for a second and said, "I believe I'll be of more use here so I'll go…." but Doctor Fate interrupted, "No. You may not be as skilled in Magic as I but you are just as crucial. There will be beings that aren't magical and serve Dormammu. Those are the opponents we'll all face. Both here and the Dark Dimension." Meanwhile at Argus' secret Helicarrier the assembled heroes were trying to figure out what to do about that energy that's splitting the fabric of reality in half. "Just what is that strange energy doing to the sky?" asked Captain America and Thor responded, "That energy is opening a breach between realms. One is the Dark Dimension and the other is here." Dr. Banner spoke up finally, "What exactly is the point of that?" Thor looked at him sternly then said, "The Dark Dimension is the home of a very powerful being. He calls himself Dormammu, and he's extremely dangerous. The Asgardians barely defeated him when he tried to invade Asgard in the past." The whole group was silent till Cap said, "How did Asgard defeat him in the past?" Thor merely shrugged then said, "That battle happened before I was born, and before the Allfather lost his eye to the Jotuns."

Just then Stark came in and said, "That's great, thanks for telling us such brilliant news point break. By the way that was a mean swing. No hard feelings?" Thor scrunched his eyes as he said, "How was that great news? Do you want to be enslaved by Dormammu?" Tony rolled his eyes and said with a slightly irritated tone, "Of course not Goldilocks. You really need to tell the difference between sarcasm and non-sarcasm." Before Thor could respond Fury asked, "What exactly is the reason behind this invasion? Why does this Dormammu want to get into our world so bad?" Thor was silent for a few minutes then said, "I have no idea. There are rumors that have been going on ever since a hundred years after Asgard fought them. He might think of his domain as a prison, or as a birthing canal. None of the rumors collaborate with each other." Fury sighed then said, "Right now we need to find out what Loki is planning. Then we worry about this Dormammu."

Chloe walked into the room and was about to say something when she saw Thor then stood there quietly then stomped over to Thor and slapped him hard on the face. Everyone stood there with a shocked expression even Fury, but Fury also smiled in amusement. "FOR EIGHT YEARS! YOU LEFT ME ALONE FOR EIGHT YEARS! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK!" shrieked Chloe with a ferocious look that even the Hulk would back away from. Thor let her calm down before he said sadly, "I'm sorry Chloe. I had to ensure that the nine realms were safe, and before that the bifrost was damaged even though it was saved by our mutual friend. When Heimdal told me that you had moved on I felt betrayed so I put you out of my mind to save me from the pain." Chloe calmed down a bit but was still furious at Thor so she walked off and left the room completely forgetting the reason she arrived. Fury suddenly said, "Alright people. Back to business." which got everyone's attention. An hour later Loki was pacing in his cell when he felt someone staring at him behind him. "This is quite a surprise. I expected the cyclops to send you in after his men tortures me to get me to open up to you. Surprise, I don't get tricked that easily. I'm Loki of Asgard! I'm above you pathetic insects!" said Loki after he turned around and saw Natasha Romanov standing there. Natasha only raised an eyebrow a centimeter at that boast, which irritated Loki some but didn't show any sign of irritation. While, Natasha was trying to get information of him Dr. Banner shook his head and blinked while he was looking at energy readings acquired by Palmertech satellites.

Tony walked up and said, "I have to say that I'm a big fan of how you lose control and get big as well as green." Banner gave a small smile and then turned back to his work as he said, "You're of the minority. You don't know what it's like to have a raging monster inside of you." Tony nodded his head in agreement then said, "See this on my chest. It keeps little shrapnels from entering my heart. It became a part of me every day of my life." Banner knew what Stark was subtly saying but persisted, "Except you can control it. When I….the other guy is free he wreaks mayhem everywhere he goes. He can't be controlled." Tony went back to his work station then said, "Here's my theory. You became a Hulk for a reason, and I believe the reason is coming." Banner finally looked up at tony and asked, "Are you saying that the other guy saved my life? Why would he do that?" Tony looked up then back down before he said, "The answer to your question is my theory." Banner turned back to his work but was completely distracted by what Tony said, so he really didn't do anything at all while Tony finished making a program to analyze it then looked at some files JARVIS gave him.

Back at the Watchtower both of the teams were deciding what to do when someone showed up. Everyone except for Batman looked at him surprised then Green Arrow said, "I thought you were dead." Wolverine grunted then said, "Had to fake my death so Stryker wouldn't come after me anymore. So, why is there a pillar of energy ripping the sky a new one?" After everyone had filled in Wolverine he growled before he said, "That idiot! He should know well enough to not go fighting someone if Fate says otherwise!" Back at the Helicarrier everyone was arguing when the Helicarrier shook then both Banner and Natasha fell down a hole. When Nat got up she saw a big hulking monster stand up then strike a gas pipe. She slowly got up then when the creature saw her she ran in the opposite direction with it chasing her. She managed to evade it then she sat down against a railing to catch her breath. On a higher level Iron Man rammed into someone but was caught by the throat. "Your technology is no match to my magical powers!" boasted the man who suddenly dropped Iron Man when his head was rammed into by a flying shield. "You may have powers but you don't have any tactical knowledge. Tactics beat brawn." said Captain America after he had caught his shield.

Meanwhile Thor had found the Hulk who was being shot at by agents and retaliating so Thor leaped at Hulk knocking him away from the agents. They crashed through the wall and Thor lost his grip on Hulk then rolled away. Hulk punched at Thor but the punch was halted by Thor's Asgardian strength. "You're a strong creature. I've fought stronger." said Thor which caused Hulk to roar and kick him across the room and yell, "Hulk is strongest there is!" Thor got up then lifted his hand and called Mjolnir to him. Hulk charged at him, and just as he arrived the hammer arrived in Thor's hand a second before Thor swung the hammer into Hulk's face knocking him back. Suddenly, someone appeared and said, "Green's my color too, but my green is not nearly that ugly." right before a green energy formed around Hulk and threw him out of a window. Thor looked at the man and asked, "What kind of creature are you to hold such power?" The person floated down and said, "I'm Hal Jordan. The first human Green Lantern." Thor looked at him with confusion but couldn't respond when some Argus agents appeared and Hal rolled his eyes. "Just save the floating ship and suddenly I'm the bad guy?" groaned Hal.

* * *

I will explain why Hal showed up at the helicarrier when he's not one of the people Doctor Fate has chosen to work with the Argus agents and the marvel heroes in the next chapter.


	18. The Avengers Ch Three Battle

Chapter Three: Battle

Batman saw a man in an iron suit as well as another star spangled man that used a shield which bounces back to his hand every time he throws it. He also saw that they were fighting the Xuberant so he angled the Batwing downwards and sprayed the Xuberant with rubber bullets which harmlessly bounced off of him as if he was using bouncy balls for bullets. The Xuberant glared at Batman with irritation which gave the star spangled guy a chance to bash him with his shield before doing a backflip backwards. The Xuberant turned his glare at the man then shot some kind of laser from his hands at him, but surprisingly the shield held under the onslaught of the laser. Batman set the Batwing to autopilot then jumped out of the plain and went into a free fall. Just before he got a few yards away from Xuberant and the helicarrier he extended his cape forming a glider and then kicked Xuberant in the head knocking him over a few steps once he reached Xuberant. Xuberant looked fiercely at batman but before he could charge at him he was blasted by a very big laser and was knocked off balance. Then, both batman and shieldguy leaped at him delivering a hard right hook to the face rendering him unconscious. Batman studied the guy who held out his right hand who said, "I'm called Captain America, and I'd like to thank you for your help in beating this guy. He's the toughest I ever fought." Batman ignored Cap and shot his grapnel into the sky which caught onto a bar on the Batwing and sped up. Iron Man watched Batman leave and said, "He's even less friendly that Fury." Cap looked back down at their downed enemy and said, "At least he was friendly enough to help us take this guy out. Who do you think he is?"

Meanwhile, Doctor Fate arrived in the Dark Dimension but was separate from everyone else which was not according to plan. Back in the Watchtower he pulled Green Lantern aside then said, "I need you to go find my apprentice. His name is Stephen Strange. He is the Sorcerer Supreme and he lives in New York. I feel that he is in danger, and we need his help to win against Dormammu. Stephen and I are the only one's who have ever fought him and won. After you go to him meet us in the Dark Dimension so we can rescue our mutual friend as well as Lois Lane and the rest of the Daily Planet Employees." Now in the Dark Dimension he flew towards the largest source of life imaginable that could ever exist in the Dark Dimension. Back in the world of the living the Hulk was on a rampage in Metropolis, but thankfully Wolverine was there to stop him. Wolverine ran off a building and leaped while he ejected his claws before he landed on Hulk's back. Hulk ripped him off them threw him ten yards away, and Wolverine landed feet first then scraped one claw on the road with his other raised before he stood and got into a fighting stance. Suddenly, the Hulk charged but wolverine dodged out of the way as he slashed at Hulk's leg. Hulk roared then threw a car at wolverine who only had time to say, "Son of a bi…" before getting bowled over and fell on his back.

Hulk quickly grabbed him then slammed him on the ground back and forth multiple times, and on the last slam into the road Hulk let go then brought both fist down onto wolverine rendering him unconscious. Hulk let out a victory roar that everyone heard which everyone could hear, so the Batman veered the Batwing towards the sound and shot some anesthetic gas missiles at Hulk which made Hulk stumble a bit till he was on his knees then fell down face first as he shrunk down back to Bruce Banner. Loki watched everything from a magical window he created in his cell till he sense Thor coming so he immediately teleported out of the cell but left a hologram of himself at the cell door which made a jerky movement once Thor came in and vanished just after Thor fell into the cell. Loki stared at him in disbelief then asked, "When are you never going to fall for that?" Thor angrily bashed against the cell window which caused it to jolt a bit when the safety locks let go. Loki smiled as he went to a control panel but stopped when someone said, "Move away please. You like this? We started working on a prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Want to find out?"

Then suddenly Coulson was stabbed through the heart by Loki from behind and he let out a scream of pain. Thor ran at the window and yelled, "Nooo!" After Loki let Phil drop to the floor he walked to the control panel and smiled at Thor as Thor backed up right before dropping the cell out of the Helicarrier with Thor inside. Loki turned to walk away but stopped when Coulson said, "You're going to lose." Loki turned around and asked, "Why?" Phil replied through the pain, "It's in your nature." Loki walked up as he said, "Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Phil replied as he craned his head to look at Loki's face, "You lack conviction." Loki was quiet for a few minutes then said angrily, "I don't think I…" but was interrupted when a blast from Coulson's gun shot him off of his feet and made him fly through a wall. As Phil lay dying he said, "So that's what it does."

Hal arrived at Strange's house and knocked, but when nobody answered he slowly and quietly let himself in. He looked around till he saw what must be Stephen Strange unconscious and an african american man who had a stick like weapon standing near him so he said, "In the name of the guardians, surrender yourself immediately." The man looked at Hal then said, "This doesn't concern you Lantern. Leave now or I'll have to remove you from the chessboard." Hal smirked before he said, "This isn't chess it's wipeout." then something green hit him in the back of the head but the man got back up and glared at Hal before he said, "Bad choice." then he threw an energy ball at Hal which knocked him back and out of the building. Hal conjured up a shield and blocked the magical attacks being thrown his way and shot some laser bolts out of his ring at the man. Once the man realised that he wasn't getting anywhere even with magic on his side he pulled out a sword and charged. Hal could only block till the shield started cracking so he created green finger behind his attacker and tapped him on the shoulder.

The man turned around and received an emerald boxing glove to the face. Hal got away from him then created a fly swatter and swatted his enemy into the ground before his enemy could recover from the boxing glove manifestation. Unfortunately, that still didn't knock him down so Hal created two trains and made them run over his enemy five times before ending it with a ginormous anvil falling onto his enemy. Once the ring said he was down he immediately checked on strange then sent a shock from his ring to wake him up. Strange got up and massaged the back of his head then asked, "Who are you?" Hal held out his hand then said, "Hal Jordan. The first human Green Lantern, now who's captain grumpy over there." Strange saw who Hal was pointing at then sighed, "That was an old friend of mine. His name is Mordou. He believes that magic corrupts so he's declared war on magic. Which is ironic because he uses magic to fight magic." Doctor Fate arrived at the location and saw an altar that had Superman chained to it. "Who dares enter my domain without my permission!?" demanded a loud voice. Doctor Fate turned around and saw Dormammu appear who snarled at Fate but didn't attack because he knew that Fate was just as strong as he was in the Dark Dimension. Back in the world of the living the heroes looked up as they saw some ugly creatures swarm out of the portal, and wolverine woke up moments before being attacked by ten or twenty.


	19. The Avengers Ch Four Unite

Chapter Four: United

Ray Palmer or the Atom had just landed on the Argus helicarrier and saw Iron Man as well as Captain America so he jogged over to them and asked, "What I miss?" Iron Man merely said, "You're late." before he flew off and Cap raised an eyebrow at Iron Man's reaction. Ray looked disappointed but shook it off and scanned the breach in the world then frowned. "It's not giving any kind of reading. It's almost as if it's not there." Meanwhile, Doctor Fate was battling Dormammu but couldn't get anywhere close, and was close to being defeated when an emerald laser enveloped Dormammu which got the attention of Doctor Fate. "What's up doc?" joked Hal before he had to suddenly form a shield around himself as a magical blast hit him. "You pitiful mortals stand no chance against me. I AM DORMAMMU! LORD OF DEATH AND GOD OF ALL MAGIC!" Doctor Fate launched a blast of powerful magic but unfortunately his host didn't have any magical capabilities in him so it was weaker than it was when Kent Nelson was his host. Dormammu laughed as he swatted the blast away. He then remembered that he had Ant-Man with him so he said, "Ant-Man. Prepare yourself." right before throwing Ant-Man with a burst of magically enhanced strength at Dormammu. Dormammu widened his eyes as he saw Ant-Man appear and grow giant at the same time right before getting a hard right hook which knocked him back.

Doctor Fate looked at Hal then said, "Free Superman. Ant-Man and I will deal with Dormammu." Back in the world of the living Green Arrow was shooting down the uglies but as many as he took down more took it's place. "Bingo!" yelled Green Arrow before getting a glare from Batman as Batman jumped onto a creature that flew to close to Green Arrow and maneuvered it into a building till it rammed the ground. Before Batman could grapnel up a creature attacked him then was ripped from him by Wolverine. "We don't kill!" shouted Batman as Wolverine pulled his right hand's claws from the creature's skull. Logan whirled on Batman and yelled just as furiously, "These creatures aren't even alive. I can smell the death coming off of them in waves. Don't tell me what not to kill. I know killing the living is bad, but these things aren't that. So back off." right before he ran then jumped off a car and onto another creature.

Bruce Banner woke up and shook his head as the magical spell faded away right before he was swarmed by some creatures. Unfortunately for them that only woke the hulk up who roared and smashed them all. Hulk glared at the breach in the world then leaped at a building before leaping off that and into the breach. When he landed on the other side he charged at a creature with a big flaming head who was fighting some giant. Dormammu and Ant-Man traded blows till he delivered a strong uppercut that sent Ant-Man into the sky. Dormammu sneered at Doctor Fate as he said, "Nabu. You have no chance to…" but was interrupted when Hulk rammed into his head. Hulk beat at Dormammu over and over again not even giving him a break. Doctor Fate turned to help Hal since Dormammu was distracted by Hulk, and he didn't want to get in Hulk's way. Meanwhile, Ray Palmer and Iron Man were flying around Metropolis blasting away at the creatures. Ray shrunk down to escape some creatures as the swarmed in right before growing and blasted them with his ion blasters and flew off. Iron Man however was having less luck as he was being swarmed by them, When suddenly a tornado formed under him taking the creatures off right before a pair of rainbow colored lasers made the creatures vanish. Iron Man turned down and saw a red blur running around taking out the creatures as well as a green creature he flew into a swarm of ugly creatures in a red blur. "Don't see that everyday." commented Iron Man before firing some rockets as some creatures as he flew off.

Thor woke up and then stood up before he looked to the right where Mjolnir sat. He slowly walked to it then stared at his hand for a few minutes before he picked it up, then he called some lightning which completed his suit. After he was fully armored up he swung his hammer till he shot into the sky and flew to Metropolis where he saw Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain America, and some other guy wearing some form of armor who was also blasting the creatures. Captain America looked towards Thor just as he landed and said, "About time Thor." Thor threw his hammer at a creatures and let it ram into quite a few of them before calling it back to him and said, "What matters is that I'm here Captain." Captain America threw his shield at a creature then flipped and kicked another as he caught his shield before he said, "Thor. I need you to go to the tallest point you can find and light up the breach to thin out the heard. Stark, Palmer you two will go around blasting any creatures that are not near the ground. Widow you're with me."

As the others lifted off Widow said coyly, "You could've just asked me out Steve." Captain America blocked an attack from a creature then bashed it with his shield right before he threw it at another. "Just woke up from the ice Nat. Besides it would've been inappropriate to do so." said Captain America as he caught his shield. Widow rolled her eyes as she blasted a few of them then said, "I was just flirting Steve. In anycase get with the times. It isn't inappropriate to ask a woman out." Meanwhile, Ray and Tony were flying around blasting as many as got near them when they saw the lightning Thor was shooting take out quite a lot of them before they could get any farther. "What do you have against me Iron Man?" asked Ray with some irritation as he blasted two at the same time. Iron Man didn't answer for a few minutes as he acquired his targets then shot mini missiles at them then said curtly, "You're a rip off of both me and Ant-Man. I hate cheap knock-offs." Ray grumbled at that then shot a shrink ray at one before punching it into another creature. Thor kept the lightning going no matter what, but as much as he took out some still slipped through his assault and headed towards the streets. In the Dark Dimension Dormammu roared which caused some magical waves to force Hulk away then he roared, "NO MORTAL CREATURE WILL DEFEAT DORMAMMU! I'M INFINITELY STRONGER THAN YOU AND BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY!" Hulk charged at Dormammu as he let out a primal roar but was squashed to the ground by Dormammu. At the alter Dormammu had just beat the acolytes so they turned to Superman and Doctor Fate said, "On the count of three Green Lantern. 1...2...3…." but before they could do anything Hulk was thrown into them.

Dormammu sneered as he stepped towards them then started to possess Superman, and Doctor Fate stepped back in fear then said, "We are too late. This is the beginning of the end." Suddenly some kind of portal appeared and Dormammu was knocked out of Superman by a large dinosaur like creature with an hourglass emblem on it's chest. "You're not getting inside of my childhood hero hothead." snarled the dinosaur like creature angrily. Hulk forgot entirely about Dormammu in his shock at the sudden arrival so he started to return to normal. "You know you really should get Superman out of here before Humungousaur loses cause Humungousaur isn't strong enough to beat Dormammu on his own." said a british voice that Fate recognized. Doctor Fate turned towards him and said, "You shouldn't be here Paradox. This universe isn't yours to look after." Paradox merely shrugged then said, "Just be glad I am here, otherwise your universe would've destroyed itself just five minutes after Dormammu possesses Superman. Speaking of which you have five minutes to get him out of here. I'll be back later to pick Humungousaur up. Ciao."

* * *

I wasn't going to bring Ben 10 into this at all, but I figured why the heck not. I think i will bring him in more but mainly for scenarios the heroes can't fight themselves. Gwen and Kevin will probably make some appearances as well. This is the second to final chapter of Smallville: The Earth 3 Adventures. I don't know when I'll do a sequel, but be assured that  
I will. I'll put an announcement of when i start on the sequel after the final chapter when I start on the sequel.


	20. The Avengers Ch Five Victory

**I don't own any Ben 10 characters. I forgot to say so after i brought them in last chapter**

Chapter Five: Victory

Dormammu roared and picked up Humungousaur as he saw Green Lantern take him through the portal then he threw Humungousaur away from him. Loki stared with a sneer at the carnage the creatures caused then he suddenly got a vision of Superman being brought back from the Dark Dimension so he teleported himself so he'd be close to superman and blasted a bolt of magic at a man with a glowing green aura. Hal soon recovered quickly enough to conjure a baseball mitt under superman then lowered him to a roof and glared at Loki. Loki returned the glare as he said, "No mortal will keep me from my throne, especially not a Lantern." Then he shot a beam of magical energy at Hal but it was blocked by a green cement wall that quickly turned into a mirror blasting Loki back with his own magic. Loki snarled as he summoned some demons to aid him which made Hal's face pale for a few minutes then he willed himself braver and attacked. Back in the Dark Dimension Dormammu beat Humungousaur down over and over till suddenly Hulk jumped into him knocking him back. Doctor Fate helped Humungousaur up who said, "Back up Doctor, I think it's time to go…" then slapped his emblem and a flash of green emanated where Humungousaur was and when the light faded a giant creature showed up and yelled, " **WAY BIG!** " which made Dormammu pause long enough to get knocked down by Hulk.

Way Big picked up his leg then stomped down on Dormammu again and again till Dormammu stopped him with one hand then pushed up causing Way big to stumble back. "Not even a Jocustar can defeat me. Yes, I know exactly what you are and who you are BEN TENNYSON!" snarled Dormammu as he readied a magical blast but was again distracted by Hulk who had rammed both fists into his knee which made him howl. Way big crossed his arms then waited for a bit till a ginormous continuous blue laser hit Dormammu created an even bigger crater. When Way Big stopped shooting he saw that Dormammu was still conscious so he said, " **You know what Dormammu. I think it's time to go ultimate.** " then he slapped his emblem again blinding everyone with a green flash and in his place was an even bigger Jocustar who yelled ," **ULTIMATE WAY BIG!** " who then punched down on Dormammu digging an even bigger crater than Way Big's laser did. Then he blasted Dormammu again but this time the laser was more of a dark blue instead of a light blue and made a crater as big as saturn. Everyone watched as Dormammu faded away into the black.

Back on earth Loki felt himself disintegrating which surprised both Loki and Hal, the former of which screamed in fear before completely vanishing. Thor finally relaxed as he saw the breach closing along with the blue magical energy vanishing. Tony forgot all about his hate of Ray and turned to him, "Good job Ray. You may make a hero yet. I may be able to look over your similar traits to me and Ant-Man." which made Ray smile before he was punched in the face by Tony who quickly flew away quickly. "I really hate that guy." said Ray. Batman and Green Arrow both watched the creatures vanishing, and Wolverine just calmly left the area as if he was never there. Both Captain America watched the sky become normal and briefly saw two red blurs speeding away one in the sky and one on the streets. Natasha looked at Steve who had lost his mask sometime during the fight and Steve looked right back at her, then they locked lips together. Fury looked at the reports coming in and for once in his life relaxed. Superman woke up and much to his glee the Daily Planet had returned then flew to Lois and hugged her as if there was no tomorrow. Back at his home in New York Doctor Strange smiled as he looked at the evident victory of the world's heroes. A golden ankh appeared and not only did Doctor Fate show up but so did a tiger with the hourglass emblem on his chest and Hulk. The rest of the Avengers and the Justice League showed up and congratulated the heroes except for the tiger who was so quiet nobody even noticed him even Fury didn't notice him as he walked up with some Argus soldiers.

"Hulk. You're under arrest for the damage to the Argus Helicarrier, assaulting several agents, and for destroying the city." said Fury and before anyone could speak the tiger leapt at Fury and grabbed him by his clothes then glared at him before he yelled, "Let me tell you something Samuel L. Jackson! Hulk saved the whole universe! He deserves a pardon for that, and if you don't give him that I'll show you Hulk isn't the only one that can be a danger!" yelled the tiger to everyone's surprise except for Fury who merely kneed the tiger then kicked him away which caused the tiger to yell, "That's it! No more mister nice Wrath!" then he leapt at fury again, but this time with obvious intent to beat Fury up. Before he could he was tackled by Batman who then proceeded to dope him with anesthetic gas. Then, he turned to Fury and said dangerously, "As of right now Hulk goes free. If you don't do as we request we'll be back, and you might not like it." Fury knew that Batman meant it so he said, "Convince me that the Hulk won't attack again." This time Iron Man stood up and said, "Because he'll be a part of a team. That Avengers Initiative you wanted so bad in the past? Well we're the Avengers… at least some of us. I don't know about the rest. However, the Hulk did save the world so I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Then Doctor Fate walked up and said, "While we were in the Dark Dimension I saw that someone had messed with his mind. I have already put a spell that will ensure nobody can control Hulk ever again." With that Fury left quickly with his agents following him, except for Natasha who was nowhere in sight and neither was Captain America. In another part of the town a car was rocking and outside of it was captain America's shield and Natasha's gunbelt. Back with the big group of heroes someone said with a british accent from behind, "Congratulations everybody You are all victorious. However not everyone will be as victorious next time…...oh my I've said too much." Everyone turned around just in time to see a man in a white lab coat with goggles around his neck vanish in a blue light. When they turned around their knocked out ally was gone too. Back in Smallville Clark and Lois went into the loft and prepared to go at it, but then clark saw someone standing in the loft. "I knew you could do it, son." said Jonathan Kent as he stared back at Clark. Then he pulled Clark into a hug and said with his eyes tearing, "You really don't need me anymore Clark. I don't think you'll ever see me again, son. Know that I'll always be looking after you and I will always love you. Good bye." Clark stared at where Jonathan was for a long while till Lois said, "Clark? Are you okay?" Clark stared back at Lois then said, "Yes. I will be fine. I just felt as if I saw my dad die again." Lois went up to Clark then embraced him, and Clark returned the embrace. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor was busy staring at the destruction the war against Dormammu's forces caused. Of course the city was being repaired very quickly each night, but that damage only reinforced his hate for the superheroes. Then he returned back to the camera as he started his speech announcing his plans for a presidential campaign.

* * *

That's the final chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed this story. I worked a LONG time on it, and even though the Avengers event didn't have a lot of speaking in it, I had intended it to give this story an explosive ending. Don't worry I will do a sequel, and the sequels theme will be technology. Except for the prologue which finishes the magic thing. The prologue is an event called Mystical Mayhem. Kind of like Justice League Dark. I advise you guys to follow that when you start reading it so you'll know when i do updates. Anyway, have a fantastic day/night. Geronimooooo


	21. Character Backstories

**HEROES** :

Thor: similar to MCU

Wolverine: similar to the X-men movies(pre days of future past) except he's an alien; his race are one of the natural enemies of Krypton, which explains why Clark and Logan didn't get along. Also his race is extremely feral, which is why it's okay for him to kill his enemies.(Clark accepts him during what would be the 11th season of SMALLVILLE.)

Spider-Mancameo: He's a meteor freak. He was in Smallville during the second meteor shower, which gave him an internal web shooter, as well as the abilities he has in the comics and videos. guess that means he was younger than he would be as a highschooler(MCU) when he and his family were passing through Smallville during that day. I don't know what age he'd be at that point.

Doctor Strange: he was the apprentice of Doctor Fate.

Ant-Man: similar to MCU.

Nick Fury: it's classified

Iron Man/Tony Stark: same as MCU

Captain America: same as MCU

Batman: a mystery

Ray Palmer: similar to arrowverse

Green Lantern/ Hal Jordan: explained in the story

Hulk/Bruce Banner: He found and combined all of the Kryptonites into one in order to create pure energy that could power the world in order to enable the world to no longer have to pay taxes for using power. Unfortunately that attempt nearly killed him and his fiance Betty Ross. The explosion had a horrible side effect that turned him into a raging Hulk that could only be matched in strength by Superman.

Black Widow: unknown

 **VILLAINS** :

Loki: same as MCU

Dormammu: unknown.

The main enemy in the Absolute Justice chapter: another enemy created by Dormammu, but controlled by Checkmate with a control chip. the chip ensures that he can't attack his bosses.

Dormammu's bat like slaves/soldiers: former agents in the world of the living.

The Xuberant: Explained in the story.

Lobo: a mystery

Amazo: explained in the story

The Void Being(creature that was the main enemy of Multicrisis in the Multiverse: unknown

 **SURPRISE GUEST CHARACTERS** :

Proffessor Paradox: explained in Ben 10 Alien Force

Ben 10: explained in Ben 10- Ben 10 Ultimate Alien


End file.
